You Can't Hear
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 12 : "Neji bahkan lebih mulus darimu", sindir Sasuke. "Aku memang jelek, tapi kau suka kan?", godaku. "Kau mencintaiku, Uchiha Bakasuke?", tanyaku lagi. "Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Narudobe", jawab Sasuke pelan. Wajah Sasuke merona, sangat manis. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya sekarang. No, no, no! Ini Rate T, kawan!
1. Chapter 01 : Laugh

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 01/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Iseng2 bikin FF NaruSasu+NejiSasu lagi yey!  
Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke OOC, tapi OOCnya bakal kumat kalo dipancing, kalo gak dipancing ya Sasukenya tetap Uchiha yang cool n elite itu kok.  
Selain Sasuke, Neji juga bakal saya bikin OOC juga, tapi ini OOCnya cuma di depan Naruto, selebihnya dia tetap arogan.  
Saya promise bakal update tiap seminggu sekali, yey!

Smua chapter full Naruto PoV ya.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto.  
19 tahun.  
Mahasiswa Kedokteran di Konoha University.

"Harus hari ini! Harus hari ini!", rapalku sambil berguling-guling di atas ranjangku.  
"Sudah kebelet!", teriakku frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pirangku.

Perasaanku sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mengatakannya.

_CekleeeeeK_  
Pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Tadaima~", seru seorang laki-laki berambut pantat ayam dengan gontai.

Tanpa menutup pintu kamar dengan rapat, dia langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang miliknya yang berseberangan dengan ranjangku.

"Okaeri!", sahutku dengan lantang.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku untuk menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, ya nama laki-laki itu. Dia teman sekamarku di asrama ini.

"Haaaaaah~",Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.  
"Ne, Sasuke, a, ada yang i, ingin kukatakan", kataku.

Kurasa virus gagap Hinata-chan mulai menular padaku.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataanku, Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi telungkup. Kemudian dia menunjuk punggungnya, pertanda dia menyuruhku untuk memijit, eh tidak, menginjak punggungnya.

"Baiklah~", kataku.

Aku naik ke ranjangnya, kemudian naik ke tubuh Sasuke. Lebih baik berbasa-basi dulu, sebelum ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Ugh! Kau semakin berat, Dobe!", ketus Sasuke ketika aku berdiri di atas punggungnya untuk menginjak.  
"Kau semakin kurus, Teme!", ketusku balik.  
"Kurus itu seksi. Dan aku sexy, bukan begitu, Dobe?", seringainya.  
"Yang boleh kurus itu perempuan. Kau laki-laki, jadi kau harus berotot sepertiku!", ejekku sambil menginjak-nginjak punggungnya.  
"Itu bukan otot, tapi lemak!", bantahnya.  
"Kurasa kau masih bisa membedakan mana yang otot dan mana yang lemak", sindirku.  
"Hn! Itu lemak, Dobe! Dan aku tahu itu bukan otot",  
"Cih!", cibirku.

Sasuke memang keras pemikiran, selalu saja memaksa kehendaknya dan tidak mau mengalah.  
Please deh! Semua orang juga tahu kalau aku memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan berotot. Sementara Sasuke, dia kurus, ototnya biasa saja, dan juga dia tidak berlemak. Wajar saja, karena dia kurus, lemakpun jadi malas mau bersarang di tubuhnya.

Kulitnya putih dan mulus melebihi anak perempuan, itu karena dia rajin perawatan. Dia selalu menggerutu kepananasan dan takut kehitaman ketika berlama-lama di bawah terik matahari. Itu salah dia sendiri, mengapa dia memilih untuk mengambil jurusan Pertanian yang kegiatannya lebih banyak di lapangan dari pada duduk santai di ruang kuliah.

"Kau tidur, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku sedang menginjakmu, apa mungkin aku tidur?",  
"Hn",  
"Sepertinya kau yang ingin tidur", tebakku ketika melihat respon singkat Sasuke.  
"Sebelum tidur, aku ingin mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan tadi?", tanya Sasuke.

Aku berhenti menginjak punggungnya. Aku menurunkan kakiku, dan duduk di atas punggungnya.

"Aku akan mendengarkannya", kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jelas-jelas dia tampak mengantuk, bagaimana dia bisa mendengarkanku?  
Tidak apa-apa, akan kubuat dia melek!

"Aku menyukaimu", kataku pelan, tapi aku yakin dia masih bisa mendengarkannya.  
"Hn", gumannya pelan, dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam.  
"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke~ Sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?", tanyaku sambil menatap wajah manisnya itu.

_Tik Tak Tik Tak_  
Suasana berubah menjadi sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara detakan jam dinding.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya.  
"Ah, ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku", kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan telinga kanannya yang tidak tertutup bantal.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, aku menyukaimu!", tegasku sambil menatapnya.  
"Huf~ Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku~", pinta Sasuke.  
"Baiklah!", aku menjauhkan pantatku dari punggung Sasuke.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah manis Sasuke. Kemudian aku mengecup singkat bibir ranumnya. Karena tidak ada respon, aku kembali menyerang bibirnya kembali, kali ini aku melumatnya dengan pelan.  
Kulihat kedua mata Sasuke menatapku datar, dia bahkan tidak terkejut sekalipun.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?", cengirku.  
"Hn", guman Sasuke sedikit keheranan.  
"Aku menyukaimu",  
". . . "

Sasuke langsung memelukku tanpa aba-aba, spontan kami terjatuh dari ranjang, dengan posisi Sasuke yang menimpaku dari atas.

"Punggungku~", rintihku.  
"Katakan sekali lagi, Dobe", bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

Sasuke masih memelukku.  
"Punggungku~", kataku mengulang kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan tadi.  
"Bukan yang itu",  
"Ah, Aku menyukaimu!", ralatku sambil memeluk Sasuke.  
"KYaaaa! Aku senaaaang~", Sasuke memelukku dengan gemas.  
"Sa, Sasuke, kau OOC~", bisikku.  
"Hn", Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian dia naik kembali ke ranjang.  
"Kau senang? Jadi kau mau berpacaran denganku?", tanyaku kegirangan.  
"Aku senang. Dan aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu", Sasuke membalikkan badannya memunggungiku.  
"Kau bilang kau senang, lalu mengapa kau tidak mau berpacaran denganku?", tanyaku heran.  
"Aku menyukai orang lain",  
"Lalu mengapa kau senang?",  
"Karena kau menyukaiku",  
"Aku tidak mengerti",  
"Karena kau dobe",  
"Apa maksudmu! Teme! Jangan memberiku jawaban yang menimbulkan pertanyaan lagi! Bahkan yang baca fanfic ini saja tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Uchihamu itu!", raungku.  
"Benarkah?", tanya Sasuke dengan polos.  
"Hn!", anggukku.  
"Huuuuf~", Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggunggnya ke dinding.  
"Aku senang kau menyukaiku dengan begini aku tidak perlu memperpanjang masa galauku. Kau tahu, selama ini aku cemas dengan perasaanku. Aku merasa bahwa hanya aku seoranglah yang memiliki perasaan aneh ini, perasaan suka yang berlebihan terhadap sesama jenis", jelas Sasuke melankolis.  
"Sa, Sasuke~", lirihku.

Melihat ekspresi sendu Sasuke, membuatku ingin memeluknya.

"Tapi ternyata aku tidak sendirian... Kau juga memiliki perasaan aneh sepertiku! Kau menyimpang sama sepertiku! Ohohohoho!", tawa Sasuke yang mengingatkanku pada karakter Mak Lampir di dorama Misteri Gunung Merapi.  
"Huuuuf~ Oyasuminasai, Sasuke~", lirihku.

Aku berjalan gontai meninggalkan kamarku.  
"AKU DITOLAAAAAK!", raungku sambil berlari di sepanjang koridor asrama.

Rasanya sakit, sangat menyakitkan ketika kau menyatakan suka pada orang yang kau sukai, kemudian orang tersebut menolak dan malah tertawa Mak Lampir kepadamu.

Oh, Sasuke! Aku berkata serius denganmu, tapi kau tidak mendengar~

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Singkat juga yah ternyata ._.

Silahkan beri review ^^


	2. Chapter 02 : Sick

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 02/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Siang hari, di kantin kampus.

Sudah 3 hari sejak peristiwa penembakan dan penolakan itu terjadi. Dan selama itu pula aku tidak pulang ke kamar asramaku, aku memilih untuk tinggal di rumah Shikamaru, temanku. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari kampus.

"Ah~ Miss You~", lirihku ketika melihat wallpaper di ponselku yang bergambar aku dan Sasuke tengah memegang semangkuk ramen di Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke tersenyum sambil menjilat bibirnya, dia terlihat menggoda dan OOC di sini. Hahahaaha...

_CLiiiiNK_  
Bunyi alert dari ponselku, pertanda ada pesan masuk.

"Yo, Naru!", sapa Kiba sambil menepukku.

Melihat kedatangan Kiba, aku segera menyimpan ponselku ke dalam saku celana.  
"Yo!", sahutku.  
"Sedang galau?", tanya Kiba sambil duduk di bangku kosong berhadapan denganku.  
"Hn~", anggukku.  
"Aha! Pasti tentang si Uchiha itu!", tebak Kiba dengan suara lantang.  
"Sttttt~", aku menyuruh Kiba untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya.  
"Kalian bertengkar?", tanya Kiba pelan.  
"Tidak",  
"Lalu? Mengapa kau pisah kamar?",  
"Aku menginap di rumah Shikamaru itu karena ada tugas kuliah yang tidak kumengerti. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bertanya tentang hal-hal kedokteran kepada Sasuke yang anak Pertanian itu?", jelasku.

Kiba hanya mengangguk paham. Syukurlah dia mau menerima penjelasanku tanpa curiga. Seandainya Shikamarupun begitu, aku tidak harus menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya padanya. Tapi sayang, Shikamaru terlalu pintar dalam membaca situasi.

* * *

Malam harinya di rumah Shikamaru.

_Dobe, aku sakit._

"HAAH!", teriakku ketika membaca pesan singkat dari ponselku. Pesan itu dikirim tadi siang, seharusnya aku segera membacanya.

Dengan perasaan cemas, aku menghubungi Sasuke, tapi ponselnya sedang tidak aktif. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku segera berlari menuju asrama.

* * *

"Sasuke!", seruku sambil membuka pintu kamar asrama yang memang tidak terkuci. Sasuke selalu lupa mengunci pintu kamar.

Kulihat Sasuke sedang terbaring meringkuk di ranjang.  
"Sasuke?", panggilku sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Sasuke demam.  
"Sasuke", panggilku agar dia terbangun.

Berkali-kali aku memanggilnya, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau membuka kedua matanya. Rasa panik mulai menyerangku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Dengan segera aku menelepon Shikamaru untuk meminta pertolongan.

* * *

"Ba, bagaimana?", tanyaku pada Shikamaru yang sedang mengompres Sasuke.  
"Hanya demam musim panas. Suhu tubuhnya juga sudah menurun", jawab Shikamaru.  
"Haaah~ Syukurlah~", aku bernafas lega.  
"Kurasa urusan seperti ini kau bisa mengatasinya",  
"Aku terlalu panik...hehehehe...", cengirku.  
"Kau calon dokter, kalau kau panik begitu, bagaimana nasib pasien yang akan kau tangani?",  
"Aku panik ketika Sasuke tidak mau membuka kedua matanya, padahal aku sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku ingin menolong, tapi aku takut malah akan membahayakannya, aku terlalu ceroboh~", jelasku menyesal.  
"Kau harus banyak praktek", Shikamaru meletakkan handuk basah di tangan kananku.  
"Kompres terus hingga suhu tubuhnya normal. Setelah dia tersadar, beri dia segelas air minum, lalu tanyakan bagaimana keadaannya? Mana yang sakit? Apa yang dia butuhkan? dan lain sebagainya. Dari jawaban yang dia berikan, kurasa kau bisa dan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan", jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.  
"Hn! Aku mengerti!", anggukku.  
"Jya!", pamit Shikamaru.  
"Sankyuu, Shika!",

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke!", sapaku ketika melihat Sasuke terbangun.  
"Yo, Dobe~", sahutnya.  
"Ini minumlah!", aku menyodorkan segelas air minum kepada Sasuke.  
"Hn", Sasuke segera meneguk habis minuman tersebut.  
"Kau haus?", Aku tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.  
"Aku lapar~", lirih Sasuke.  
"Ah, aku akan membeli bubur di luar. Kau tunggu sebentar, ya!", kataku.

Sasuke menggeleng.  
"Aku tidak mau menunggumu lagi. Aku ingin tidur saja",  
"Menungguku? Kau menungguku untuk apa?", aku merasa heran dengan perkataannya barusan.  
"Aku ingin tidur", jawabnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Tapi kau lapar", jelasku.  
"Aku ingin tidur~", lirihnya ulang sambil menarik selimut sebatas lehernya.  
"Baiklah!", ngalahku.  
"Jangan kemana-mana", ancamnya.

Sasuke kalau sedang sakit pasti dia akan selalu ingin dimanja dan diperhatikan.

"Hn, Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu", aku mencium keningnya.  
"Nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku", pintanya.  
"Nyanyi?", tanyaku kaget.  
"Hn!"  
"Baiklah! Lagu apa?",  
"Terserah!",

"Nina bobo ooooh Niiiina bobo, kalau ti...", aku mulai menyanyikan lagu Nina Bobo.  
"Stop stop!", sela Sasuke.  
"Kenapa, Sasuke?",  
"Brahms's Lullaby. Nyanyikan yang itu saja", protes Sasuke.

Tadi katanya terserah aku, tapi sekarang malah dia yang menentukan lagunya. Huh, dasar Uchiha!

"Lullaby and good night. In the sky stars are bright. Round your head, flowers gay. Set your slumbers till day",

Aku terus menyanyikan lagu 'Brahms's Lullaby' berulang-ulang hingga Sasuke tertidur.  
Aku membelai rambut dark bluenya yang halus itu.  
"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke~", bisikku sambil mencium bibir tipisnya.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, kemudian aku memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menyamankan diri.  
"I Love You~ Apa kau mendengarkannya, Sasuke?", bisikku.

Kurasa, kau tidak mendengar~

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ketika aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Ohayou!", sapa Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersila di atas ranjang.  
"Ohayou~", balasku.  
"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Dobe", Sasuke berseringai padaku.  
"Apa maksudmu berseringai seperti itu? Jangan-jangan... kau melakukan sesuatu ketika aku sedang tertidur!", ketusku sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahnya.  
"Tidak ada!", Sasuke menahan tawa, dia pasti melakukan sesuatu padaku.  
"Kau tertawa! Pasti kau melakukan sesuatu padaku!", aku meraba-raba tubuhku tidak ada yg aneh dan aku masih berpakaian lengkap.  
"Aku tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan hal itu padamu, Dobe", cibir Sasuke.  
"Lalu? Apa yang kau tertawakan!",  
"Tidak ada!",  
"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?", tanyaku.  
"Hn!", Sasuke tersenyum.  
"Gah! Teme!", ketusku sambil berlari menuju cermin besar yang terletak di sebelah lemari pakaian.

Kulihat wajahku penuh dengan coretan naruto-benda spiral yang ada di ramen-, dan juga rambut pirangku penuh dengan kepangan.  
"Apa-apaan ini?", geramku.  
"Itu naruto", jawabnya enteng.  
"Iya, aku tahu itu. Yang aku tanyakan apa maksudmu melakukan ini?!', tanyaku sambil melepas satu persatu kepangan di rambutku.  
"Hukuman untukmu, karena kau telah meninggalkanku tanpa kabar selama 3 hari", jelas Sasuke sambil memelukku dari belakang.  
"Te, teme...", aku mendadak kaku.  
"Kau tahu, selama 3 hari ini, aku terus berpikir hingga kepalaku mau pecah rasanya", suasana mendadak berubah menjadi melankolis.  
"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?", tanyaku berusaha serileks mungkin.  
"Kau meninggalkanku setelah mengetahui bahwa aku menyimpang. Kau merasa jijik padaku", jelasnya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiriku.  
"Ka, kau bicara apa?",  
"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu berpikir seperti itu, karena aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku",  
"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, meskipun kau mengusirku sekalipun. Aku tidak pernah merasa jijik padamu. Aku menyukaimu, meskipun kau menyimpang", jelasku, ingin sekali aku menjitak kepala pantat ayamnya itu.  
"Kau tidak jijik padaku?",  
"Apa kau tahu, kalau aku juga menyimpang?", tanyaku balik.  
"Kau benar-benar menyimpang?", tanyanya meyakinkanku.  
"Hn", anggukku.  
"Kupikir waktu itu kau hanya bercanda", jelasnya bernafa lega.  
"Jadi kau pikir aku bercanda? Hah!", ketusku sambil mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

Aku marah dan kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang kelewat polos nyerempet bodoh.  
Aku menarik kerah kaosnya lalu dengan kasar aku menabrakkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku menciumnya secara paksa, Sasuke berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi aku tidak peduli.  
Aku mendorongnya ke ranjang, menciumnya semakin dalam.

"Hen..tikan, Do..", protes Sasuke.

_Buaagghh!_  
Sasuke meninju pelipis kiriku, sehingga ciuman kami berakhir.  
Ugh, tenaga kuat juga. Wajahku jadi berdenyut nyeri.

"Mengapa kau terus menciumku!", marahnya sambil mengelap darah yang bercampur air liur dari bibir bawahnya yang sobek itu.  
"Karena kau selalu menganggapku tidak serius", cibirku.  
"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kapan aku bisa memberikannya pada Neji!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Hah? Neji? Hyuuga Neji?", tanyaku shock tingkat Jashin.  
"AH! KECEPLOSAN!", teriak Sasuke histeris setengah hidup.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kuat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Orang yang kau suka itu Hyuuga Neji?", tanyaku sekali lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menggeleng.  
"Jawab aku, Teme!", teriakku sambil mencengkram pundaknya.  
"Sakit, Dobe!", ketus Sasuke mendorongku hingga terjatuh dari ranjang.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu masalah bagimu?", tanya Sasuke kesal.  
"Itu jelas masalah bagiku! Aku cemburu!",  
"Kau tidak berhak cemburu! Kita bukan rival!",  
"Rival? Bicaramu ngawur, teme!", aku meraih bantal dari ranjangku dan melemparnya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Mengapa ada Uchiha sebodoh dia?

_DuaaaaK_  
Kepala Sasuke terbentur dinding setelah bantal yang kulempar tadi sukses menabrak wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memeluk bantal tersebut, kemudian dia memasang tampang sedih.  
"Beginikah perlakuanmu pada orang yang sedang sakit parah?", tanya Sasuke kembali melankolis.  
"Please deh, Sasuke! Kau hanya demam!", marahku karena perkataan Sasuke yang terlalu lebay.  
"Aku sakit, Dobe~", lirihnya minta dikasihani.  
"Ya, ya, ya, kau sakit dan kau mau apa?", aku memutar bola mataku, aku sudah bosan dengan perangainya yang aneh-aneh ini.  
"Aku mau...", Sasuke berseringai, "memberimu INI!", teriak Sasuke sambil melempar bantal ke wajahku.

PReeeeT! Aku lengah!  
Bantal itu sukses mencium wajahku.

"Aku anggap itu impas", kata Sasuke dengan angkuhnya.  
"TEMEEEE!", aku mencengkram bantal dengan gemas.  
"Aku tidak suka kau cemburu padaku", jelas Sasuke.  
"Aku cemburu pada Neji! Bukan padamu tahu!", ketusku.  
"Hn! Lalu? Mengapa kau cemburu pada Neji?",  
"Karena kau menyukainya", jawabku pelan.  
"Hn! Aku memang menyukainya",  
"Aku menyukaimu~",  
"Tapi aku menyukai Neji",  
"Neji tidak menyukaimu, dia menyukai Gaara", bantahku.  
"Ohoo, kau ingin membuatku menjauhi Neji ternyata!",  
"Ini kenyataan teme!", teriakku.  
"Berhenti berbicara tentang kenyataan, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Dobe!", Sasuke balas berteriak.  
"Neji menyukai Gaara dan Gaarapun begitu. Mereka sama-sama...",  
"Diam! Aku tidak ingin dengar omong kosongmu itu!",  
"Ini bukan omong kosong!",  
"Kau cemburu! Kau cemburu padaku!",  
"Gaaah! Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala!",  
"Dobe! Kau berisik! Kau membuatku pusing!", Sasuke beranjak turun dari ranjang, kemudian dia mengambil jaket dari lemari.  
"Kau mau kemana?", tanyaku.  
"Menemui Neji!", jawabnya ketus.  
"Untuk apa?", aku meraih tangannya.  
"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya!", Sasuke menepis kasar tanganku.  
"Kau akan terluka nantinya!",  
"Jangan sok tahu!",  
"Neji pasti akan menolakmu!",  
"Kita lihat saja nanti!", seringainya.

_BLaaaaM_  
Pintu tertutup dengan kasar.

Sasuke, apakah kau tahu bahwa Gaara adalah temanku? Gaara pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia dan Neji sedang menjalin hubungan diam-diam. Mereka saling menyukai.  
Kau akan terluka nantinya. Kalaupun kau terluka, kuharap kau jangan menangis. Karena itu akan menyakitkan bagiku.

Hey, Sasuke, mengapa kau tidak mendengar?

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Next chapter si gondrong muncul, yey!

Berikan review, please ^^


	3. Chapter 03 : Trouble

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 03/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Siang hari, di ruang Lab.

"_Hey, Dobe! Neji bilang dia menyukaiku dan dia juga setuju untuk berpacaran denganku!_"

Pernyataan Sasuke tadi malam membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.  
Bagaimana bisa Neji setuju untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke, sementara Neji masih menjalani hubungan dengan Gaara?

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama?", tanya sosok yang sedang kutunggu dari tadi, ya Hyuuga Neji.  
"Jelaskan padaku!", teriakku frustasi.  
"Santai, bro!", kata Neji menenangkanku.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Orang yang aku sukai malah kau jadikan selingkuhanmu!", ketusku.  
"Selingkuhan? Tu, tunggu, apa maksudmu?", tanya Neji tidak mengerti.  
"Sasuke bilang kau berpacaran dengannya", jelasku.  
"Pa, pacaran?", Neji semakin bingung.  
"Pokoknya ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin ketika Sasuke menemuimu! Ceritakan semuanya, tanpa ada CUT!", aku seperti orang kesetanan saja.  
"O, OK! Begini ceritanya", Neji mulai bercerita.  
"Kemaren Sasuke datang ke asramaku. Tiba-tiba dia bilang suka padaku", jelas Neji.  
"Lalu? Apa responmu?",  
"Aku tersenyum dan berkata bahwa aku juga menyukainya. Kemudian dia memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya", jelas Neji dengan polosnya.  
"Ka, kau memelukknya?",

Neji mengangguk.  
"Pelukan seorang kakak. Aku menyukainya sebagai adik. Dia manja dan manis seperti Hinata-chan, aku suka itu", tambah Neji.  
"OH! Jashin!", aku menepuk jidatku dengan kuat.  
"Saat Sasuke memintaku untuk berpacaran dengannya, barulah aku menyadari bahwa arti suka yang dimaksud Sasuke. Rasa suka sebagai kekasih, bukan rasa suka sebagai saudara",  
"Lalu kau jawab apa? Kau mau berpacaran dengannya?", tebakku.

Neji menggeleng.  
"Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Aku hanya tersenyum manis. Aku bingung mau menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Sasuke", jawab Neji sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Shannaroooo!", raungku sambil membalik meja terdekat.  
"Mengapa kau malah tersenyum? Itu membuat Sasuke jadi menyangka bahwa kau setuju! Senyumanmu memperbesar masalah, Nejiiiii!", teriakku gregetan.  
"Te, tenang Naru. A, aku tahu aku salah. A, aku akan memutuskan Sasuke hari ini juga. Okee? Sore ini aku akan putus dengannya! I promise!", janji Neji.  
"Lakukan dengan cepat!", aku menggebrak meja dengan kasar.  
"Siap, boss!", angguk Neji.  
"Huf~ Kuharap masalah ini cepat selesai~", aku memijit keningku yang berdenyut-denyut.

Kepalaku pusing memikirkanmu, Sasuke~

* * *

Karena kurang tidur, kepalaku jadi pusing. Aku memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah dan beristirahat di klinik kampus.  
Baru saja aku hendak merebahkan tubuh, pandanganku menangkap sosok yang sedang terbaring di ranjang sebelah.

"Sasuke?", gumanku, itu pasti Sasuke!

Dengan segera aku berlari menuju ranjang sebelah. Lalu aku naik ke ranjang dan duduk di dada Sasuke.  
"Yo, teme!", seruku.

Tidak akan kubiarkan dia tidur nyenyak di sini, sementara aku tidak bisa tidur semalam gara-gara ulahnya.  
"Ugh~", rintihnya.

Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhku dari dadanya.  
"Dobe, aku sakit~", lirihnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam, keningnya sedikit mengkerut.  
"Berhenti berpura-pura sakit! Kau sudah sembuh dari kemarin!", ketusku.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, dia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan, kemudian tangan kirinya yang bebas digunakannya untuk mendorong pelan tubuhku,  
"Aniki~", lirihnya.  
"Kau mengigau?", ejekku sambil menyingkirkan lengan kanan yang menutupi matanya itu.  
"Okasan~ jemput aku~", pintanya dengan mata terpejam.  
"SASUKE!", teriakku.  
"Bercandamu sudah keterlaluan!", bentakku sambil mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya. Dia tampak terkejut dan keheranan.  
"Yo, Dobe!", serunya pelan.  
"Bercandamu itu tidak lucu!", marahku.  
"Bercanda?", tanyanya bingung.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil melepaskan cengkramanku.  
"Ah, aku mengigau, ya?", tanyanya pelan sambil tersenyum bodoh.  
"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, aku akan menghajarmu!", ketusku.  
"Memangnya aku bilang apa ya?", tanya Sasuke heran.  
"Sudahlah! Forget it!", aku beranjak turun dari ranjang.  
"Haaah~ kepalaku pusing~", keluhnya kembali tidur.

Aku menyentuh keningnya.  
"Kau demam lagi?", kataku tidak percaya.  
"Aku benci musim panas", keluhnya.

Aku harus mengompresnya.  
"Aku tampak lemah, iya kan, Dobe?", Sasuke tersenyum miris.  
"Kau laki-laki atau bukan sih!",  
"Aku laki-laki, dan kau boleh periksa kalau kau tidak percaya", cibirnya.  
"Kalau kau laki-laki, jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah lemah seperti itu!", omelku.  
"Hn!"  
"Aku akan mengompresmu! Jangan kemana-mana!", perintahku.

* * *

Sore hari.  
Di klinik kampus.

"Aku harus pergi", kata Sasuke beranjak turun dari ranjang.  
"Kau mau kemana?",  
"Ada janji dengan Neji", jawabnya singkat.

Pasti Neji mau memutuskannya.  
"Hn! Hati-hati, ya!", kataku sambil melambai-lambai girang padanya.  
"Jya!", sahutnya.  
"Semoga sukses, Neji~", gumanku pelan.

* * *

Sore menjelang petang, di ruang Lab.

"Bagaimana?", tanyaku pada Neji yang tidak berani memulai pembicaraannya.  
"Aaah~ Gomen, Naru~ Aku tidak tega memutuskan Sasuke~", rengek Neji sambil memeluk kaki kiriku.  
"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tega?", geramku.  
"Sasuke terlalu manis, kalau aku memutuskannya secara sepihak, Sasuke pasti akan sedih. Aku tidak tega membuat Sasuke sedih, itu sama saja melihat Hinata-chan menangis", jelas Neji.  
"Haaaah~", aku menghela nafas berat.

Kepalaku benar-benar mau pecah.

"Aku janji aku akan memutuskan Sasuke, tapi aku perlu waktu. Aku akan membuat Sasuke membenciku, dengan begitu dialah yang akan mencampakkanku. Bagaimana dengan ideku ini?", tanya Neji memberiku solusi.  
"Kau janji tidak akan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh pada Sasuke?", tanyaku curiga.  
"Hn! Aku janji!", jawab Neji yakin.  
"Janji untuk tidak menciumnya juga?",  
"A, ka, kalau itu...", Neji tersenyum kecut.

Aku mencengkram kerah kemeja Neji dengan kuat.  
"Kau pernah menciumnya?", tanyaku.  
"Pe, pernah. Tapi di kening, hanya di kening, tidak di bagian lain kok! Enelah deh, ciyus~",  
"Neji, kau OOC!", bisikku.  
"Sejak awak aku memang sudah OOC", cibir Neji.  
"Baiklah! Kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat", ancamku.  
"Okee, bro!", Neji memberiku hormat.  
"Aaah~ kau membuat kepalaku sedikit plonk", kataku sambil menepuk pundak Neji.  
"Arigachuuu~"

Ne, Sasuke kuharap kau tidak mendengar rencana kami eh tidak ini bukan rencanaku, tapi ini rencana Neji seorang!

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang siang di asrama.

"Aku memang tampan!", seru Sasuke di depan cermin, tak lupa dia juga berseringai.  
"Kau manis, Sasu-chan~", godaku sambil menjilat pipinya.  
"Idiiiiih! Jangan jilat aku! Memangnya aku tiang listrik apa!", ketusnya sambil mendorongku menjauh darinya.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah marahnya, ah Sasuke~ kau semakin lama semakin manis~

"Kau lebih manis daripada tiang listrik", godaku lagi.  
"Kau membandingkan seorang Uchiha sepertiku ini dengan tiang listrik?", marahnya tidak terima.  
"Kau manis melebihi uke manapun!",  
"Diam!",  
"Kau manis sehingga membuatku ingin memakanmu", godaku lagi sambil menjilat bibirku.

Aku memeluknya tiba-tiba.  
"Lepas, Dobe! Menjauhlah dariku!", teriaknya tidak suka.

Aku mencium leher jenjangnya, kemudian aku menggigitnya.  
"Akh! Sakit, Dobe!", teriak Sasuke sambil menepuk kuat punggungku.

Aku menghisap kuat lehernya.  
"Ini bukan fanfic rate M!", marahnya sambil menendang 'anu'ku dengan lutut kanannya.  
"Aakkkhh! Shit! Aset berhargaku!", jeritku kesakitan.  
"Sekali lagi kau melakukannya, akan kupotong asetmu itu!",

Sasuke mengambil jaket dan tas kecil miliknya.  
"Jya!", pamitnya.  
"Kau mau kemana?", tanyaku.  
"Kencan dengan Neji!",

_BLaaaaM_  
Pintu kamar ditutup dengan kuat.

Kencan?  
Neji tidak bilang kalau hari ini dia ada kencan dengan Sasuke.

Dengan segera aku mengambil ponselku di atas meja belajar dan mengirim pesan kepada Neji.

To : Neji  
Kau ada kencan dengan Sasuke?  
Balas. GPL!

Beberapa menit kemudian balasan dari Nejipun datang.

From : Neji  
Astaga, Jashin! Aku lupa! Aku sekarang di rumah Lee mengerjakan tugas kuliah. ('._.')a

Dan aku membalasnya.  
To : Neji  
Sasuke barusan pergi. Sekarang cepat kau hubungi dia!

Balasan Neji.  
From : Neji  
Aku tidak akan menghubunginya, biarkan saja Sasuke menungguku. Kau tahu kan Sasuke tidak suka menunggu, dan dia pasti akan marah-marah padaku, lama-kelamaan dia akan memutuskanku. Dan masalah selesai!  
Yeeeyyy! (ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧

Aku tersenyum dan membalas.  
To : Neji  
Tumben kau pintar!

Balasan Neji.  
From : Neji  
Aku mendapatkan ide ini dari sinetron yang kutonton. ^o^

Dan balasan terakhirku.  
To : Neji  
Good Job, bro!

Dan ini balasan terakhir dari Neji.  
From : Neji  
Neji gitu lho! \(´ー｀)┌ 

"Dasar alay!", ejekku setelah melihat isi pesan dari Neji yang selalu diakhiri dengan emoticon aneh.

Sasuke, selamat menunggu Nejimu itu!  
Ohohohohooo!  
Eit! Mengapa aku malah tertawa Mak Lampir?  
Huuuf~ ini gara-gara Sasuke.

* * *

Siang hari.  
Perjalanan pulang dari mini market.

Aku membeli semangka dan beberapa softdrink di mini market terdekat. Saat Sasuke pulang nanti, dia pasti marah-marah karena menunggu Neji yang tak kunjung datang, maka aku akan mendinginkannya dengan ini.

"Ah~ panas sekali", keluhku sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari keningku.

Musim panas kali ini benar-benar panas. Ya, panas sekali. Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang. Kurasa Sasuke juga sudah pulang.

* * *

Sesampainya di asrama.

"Tadaima!", seruku.

Sunyi, tidak ada tanggapan. Bahkan aku tidak melihat sosok Sasuke dimanapun. Kurasa dia belum pulang. Aku akan menunggunya beberapa menit lagi.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke, aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang Sasuke.

"Aaaah~ Aku suka aroma ini~", aku memeluk selimut Sasuke dengan gemas.

* * *

Sore harinya.

"Jashin! Aku ketiduran!", umpatku ketika menyadari langit sudah menjadi senja.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, kulihat seseorang sedang terbaring di ranjangku. Itu Sasuke! Dia sudah pulang!

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku membenarkan posisi tidur Sasuke. Dia tidur terlalu ke tepi, dan kedua kakinya masih menggantung di bawah.

"Kau masih bisa tidur dengan posisi seperti ini?", gumanku.

Aku memperhatikan wajah manis Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Aku ingin menciumnya, tapi pandanganku beralih ke kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Ada noda darah di sekitar bagian dada.

Dan aku mulai cemas. Aku membuka kancing kemejanya, meraba-raba tubuhnya untuk mencari bagian yang terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!", teriak Sasuke sambil mendorongku.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengancing kemejanya.  
"Kau mau memperkaosku!", tuduhnya.  
"Bukan!", bantahku.  
"Lalu apa! Hah!", marahnya.  
"Ada noda darah di kemejamu. Kupikir kau terluka, jadi aku memeriksa bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang terluka", jelasku.  
"Tidak ada yang terluka! Aku baik-baik saja!", ketusnya beranjak turun dari ranjaang.

Saat Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri dan melangkah, dia malah oleng dan jatuh terduduk.  
"Shit!", umpatnya sambil meninju lantai.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Sasuke benar-benar marah, ini pasti karena dia batal kencan dengan Neji.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja! Aku sakit!", teriaknya.  
"Sasuke, tenanglah sedikit", bujukku.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke segalak ini.  
"AKU SAKIT, DOBE! AKU... Uhuk.. Uhuuk..", teriak Sasuke emosi dan terhenti karena batuk.

Sasuke segera berlari ke kamar mandi.  
"Sasuke!", panggilku mengejarnya.

_DooooK DooooK..._  
Aku menggedor pintu kamar mandi.  
"Sasuke? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku!",  
"_Uhuuk.. Uhukk.. Ueeeek~ ohok ohok.._",  
"Sasuke! Jawab aku! Apa kau tidak mendengar!", teriakku.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Jangan-jangan dia habis digitu-gitu sama Neji.  
Hahaha...

Review, please ^^v


	4. Chapter 04 : Broken

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 04/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Hayo yang jawabnya Sasuke hamil siapa?  
Yang jawab Sasuke habis digitu-gituin sama Neji atau Naruto siapa?  
Yang jawab Sasuke sakit siapa?  
Ini jawaban yang benar dink.  
Let's baca ^^v

* * *

"Sasuke, kau muntah? Apa kau sakit perut? Kau mual? Biarkan aku menepuk punggungmu!",

Sasuke masih enggan menjawab.  
"TEME! JAWAB AKU!", teriakku kesal sambil menendang pintu dengan kuat.  
"Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku! Ueeek...", teriak Sasuke dari dalam sampai termuntah-muntah.

Sasuke hamil?  
Eh, tidak dink! Dia kan laki-laki tulen, aku pernah melihat 'aset'nya.

Aha! Sasuke pasti masuk angin. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan obat herbal untuknya.

"Masih sakit?", tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya.

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam dan memunggungiku.  
"Teme! Aku cemas! Tolong jawab pertanyaanku!", ketusku.  
"Kepalaku pusing~", lirihnya.  
"Minum obat dulu, ya?", saranku.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.  
"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?", tanyaku.  
"Aku melihat darah terlalu banyak, jadi aku pusing dan mual", jelasnya.  
"Darah?",  
"Aku terlalu sok jadi pahlawan yang menolong orang kecelakaan tadi. Darahnya membuatku..."  
"Jangan dilanjutkan!", selaku.

Kalau Sasuke terus bercerita, bisa-bisa dia mual lagi.  
"Aku mengerti. Kau istirahatlah",  
"Hn!",

Aku membenarkan letak selimut di tubuh Sasuke.  
"Jaketku kotor, aku mau kau mencucinya~", lirih Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu, tangannya tampak gemetar.  
"Baiklah!", kataku.  
"Maaf merepotkan~",

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan.  
"Kau selalu merepotkanku", candaku.  
"Hn", gumannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.  
Kami makan semangka yang kubeli kemarin.

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?", tanyaku memulai topik pembicaraan.  
"Batal!", ketusnya.  
"Batal?", tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti.  
"Aku menunggu Neji, tapi dia tidak datang. Aku menghubunginya, tapi tidak diangkat", ceritanya dengan nada sedih.  
"Aku menunggunya, terus menunggunya, tapi dia tetap tidak datang. Sebeeeeel~", cibirnya.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke agar dia tegar.  
"Mungkin dia lupa", kataku.  
"Lupa? Neji bukan tipe pelupa sepertiku!", bantahnya.

Hey, hey, kau mengaku dirimu pelupa, Sasuke?

"Aku berhutang 500 perak saja dia masih mengingatnya", jelas Sasuke.

Itu perhitungan namanya!

"Ah! Mungkin kali ini dia benar-benar lupa!", tegas Sasuke optimis.  
"Kau tidak membencinya?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak! Aku menyukainya!", bantahnya cepat.  
"Dia sudah membuatmu menunggu. Dan kutahu kau tidak suka menunggu",  
"Memang!", angguknya.  
"Lalu?",  
"Aku tidak akan memarahinya ataupun membencinya",  
"Aku telat semenit saja kau sudah mengomel dan mengumpat tidak jelas", cibirku karena diperlakukan tidak adil.  
"Itu karena aku menyukai Neji",  
"Kau tidak menyukaiku?",  
"Aku menyukaimu, tapi rasa sukaku pada Neji jaaaaaaauuh lebih banyak dibanding rasa sukaku padamu! Catat itu di otakmu, Dobe!", Sasuke mengarahkan sendoknya ke wajahku.  
"Kau menyebalkan, teme!", ketusku.  
"Aku tidak menyebalkan! Aku menggemaskan!", bantah Sasuke.  
"Neji tidak mencintaimu!",  
"Berhenti memproprovo cuih provokatoriku!", lidah Sasuke terpleset saat menyebut kata 'memprovokatori'.  
"Tunggu saat Neji memutuskanmu, kau pasti akan tahu yang sebenarnya!", ancamku memperingatinya.

Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sendu.  
"Aku tidak ingin berbicara lagi denganmu", kata Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke menyudahi makan semangkanya.  
"Kau tidak ingin menghabiskannya?", tanyaku.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaanku.  
"Kau kenapa lagi?", tanyaku mulai bosan dengan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.  
". . . ",

Sasuke membawa semangka bagiannya keluar kamar.

_BLaaaaM_  
Pintu tertutup dengat kuat.

"Gah! Ngambek lagi dia!", cibirku.

Masa bodoh, ah!  
Besok juga dia kembali normal lagi!

* * *

Tapi aku salah, dia bahkan tidak menegurku atau berbicara sepatah katapun padaku. Ketika aku bertanya, dia hanya berguman, 'Hn'.

ARgggg! Sasuke! Kalau ngambek jangan seperti ini, please!

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.  
Pagi hari di kamar asrama.

Kulihat Sasuke sudah berpakaian rapi. Mengenakan tas selempang yang sudah mengembung penuh dengan isi, dia juga mengenakan topi merah di kepalanya. Seperti mau menginap.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanyaku yang baru bangun tidur.

Dia masih diam saja.  
"Hey, teme!", panggilku kesal.

_BLaaaaM_  
Sasuke malah pergi begitu saja, dia bahkan tidak pamit padaku.  
Gah! Sampai kapan dia mau seperti ini terus?

* * *

Siang harinya.

Saat aku sedang bermain basket bersama temanku, Neji meneleponku.

"_Aku ada kabar gembira untuk kita!_", kata Neji dengan girang.

Aku tahu dia pasti sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan sekarang.  
"Apa itu?", tanyaku.  
"_Aku baru saja memutuskan Sasuke!_", serunya.  
"Serius, bro!", tanyaku kaget.  
"_Serius, deh!_", yakinnya.  
"_Tadi pagi seharusnya kami ada kencan, tapi aku sengaja datang siang, supaya dia marah_", cerita Neji.

O, rupanya dia pergi kencan dengan Neji.

"_Ternyata dia tidak marah, dia malah tersenyum. Aduh! Betapa manisnya dia!_"

Sasuke, kau pilih kasih!

"_Tapi aku bertekad tidak akan terpengaruh dengan keimutannya lagi. Jadi, ketika dia merangkul tanganku, langsung kutepis kasar hingga dia terjatuh. Aduh! Aku tidak tega melakukannya, tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya!_",  
"Ya, kau memang harus melakukannya",  
"_Hehehee. Setelah itu aku memarahinya, aku bilang dia itu membuatku risih, dia menyebalkan, tidak ada manis-manisnya, aku membencinya, dan aku minta putus_", cerita Neji dengan antusias.  
"Waw, kau dapat skenario itu dari mana?",  
"_Aku mendapat ilham setelah menonton sinetron di TV_",  
"Ckckck.. Lalu, bagaimana reaksinya?",  
"_Dia hanya diam_", jawab Neji singkat.  
"Dia tidak menangis atau memohon?",  
"_Tidak, dia hanya diam dan masih terduduk di tanah. Setelah mengucapkan kata 'putus' aku langsung pergi deh. Bagaimana? Apa caraku sudah jitu? Aku yakin Sasuke akan sangat membenciku. Nah sekarang, giliranmu! Cepat hibur dia!_",  
"Baiklah! Aku akan ke sana! Katakan dimana posisinya",  
"_Di halte, dekat persimpangan mall Konoha_",  
"Sankyuu, Neji!",  
"_Good luck, bro!_"

Tanpa berleha-leha lagi, aku segera berpamitan pada teman-temanku.  
Aku memacu motorku menuju mall Konoha.

Sasuke, jangan menangis! Aku datang untuk menghiburmu! Akulah pangeran sesungguhnya bagimu!

Hey, Apakah kau dengar itu, Sasuke?

* * *

"Sasuke! Aku datang!", seruku sambil mengendarai motorku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang, yang jelas, hari ini aku senang sekali!  
Pertama, Sasuke putus dengan Neji! Kedua, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjadi milikku! Yeeey! Asyik asyik josss!

Sesampainya di halte dekat persimpangan mall Konoha, aku memeriksa sekelilingku, mencari sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam.

"Tidak ada", gumanku.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Kau kemana, Sasuke!",

Aku memarkirkan motorku, kemudian bergegas mencari Sasuke.

* * *

Kurang lebih setengah jam mencari dan berkeliling, tapi hasilnya Sasuke tidak berhasil kutemukan.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku dikejutkan oleh sorakan selamat ulang tahun dari Itachi-san dan Kakashi-san.

"Happy birthday, Sasu~ Happy birthday, Sasu~ Happy birt...", Itachi-san dan Kakashi-san berhenti bernyanyi.  
"Sasuke mana?", tanya Itachi-san ketika tidak melihat keberadaan sang adik tercinta.  
"Tidak tahu. Aku juga sedang mencarinya", jawabku.  
"Kurasa kita harus memanggilnya ke sini", saran Kakashi-san yang sedang memegang cake berbentuk tomat.  
"Ide bagus!", kata Itachi-san.

Hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun? Astaga Jashin! Mengapa aku bisa lupa!

"Tidak aktif?", Itachi mencoba menghubungi Sasuke sekali lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.  
"Neji!", seruku.  
"Neji?", tanya Itachi-san bingung.  
"Aku akan mencari Sasuke dulu", kataku segera berlari mencari Neji.

* * *

"Jadi hari ini ulang tahun, Sasuke?", tanya Neji terkejut-kejut.  
"Hn!", anggukku.  
"Astaga! Aku malah memutuskannya, ini akan menjadi kado terburuk baginya! Bagaimana ini?", sesal Neji.  
"Kita harus mencari Sasuke. Apa kau tahu dia pergi kemana?", tanyaku.

Neji berpikir sejenak.  
"Otto!", seru Neji.  
"Otto?", tanyaku.  
"Iya, hari ini aku dan Sasuke janji mau ke sana. Di sana ada kuil legendaris", jelas Neji.

Apa mungkin Sasuke ke Otto? Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, sekalian jalan-jalan.. Hehehe...

"Ayo, kita ke sana!", ajakku.

* * *

Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Otto hanya memakan waktu 2 jam dengan menggunakan kereta.

Kami berhasil menemukan kuil legendaris yang dikatakan Sasuke. Aku dan Neji berpencar mencari Sasuke.

Setelah 1 jam mengitari kuil tersebut, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Sasuke, kau dimana?", lirih Neji.

Neji tampak cemas, dia merasa bersalah telah memutuskan Sasuke di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Kita berpencar lagi! Aku yakin Sasuke masih di Otto! Aku akan mencari ke arah sana!", Neji mulai berlari ke arah kiri, dan aku ke arah kanan.

"SASUKEEEEE!", teriakku.

* * *

Hari telah sore, aku tidak berhasil menemukan Sasuke. Neji bahkan belum memberiku kabar.

Aku melanjutkan pencarian.

Tak lama kemudian, di jalan setapak yang sepi, dari kejauhan aku melihat Neji sedang memeluk Sasuke.

"Ah, syukurlah!", aku bernafas lega ketika melihat Sasuke.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Neji mencium Sasuke, tepat di bibirnya! Di bibirnya!

"Shannarooooo!", teriakku berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

Dengan kesal aku menarik bahu Neji dan meninju bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Dobee!", teriak Sasuke.

_BuuuuGH!_  
Sasuke meninju bibirku.

"Teme!", teriakku.  
"Aku tidak suka kau menyakiti Nejiku!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Dia menciummu, teme!",  
"Neji pacarku, wajar kalau dia menciumku!",  
"Tapi kau sudah...",  
"Maaf~", sela Neji sambil menunduk.

Neji menggenggam tangan Sasuke.  
"Kita pulang", ajak Neji.

Aku meraih tangan Sasuke yang bebas.  
"Jangan pergi dengannya", kataku.  
"Maaf, Sasuke itu pacarku", Neji tersenyum padaku.

Neji menjauhkan tanganku dari Sasuke.  
"Kita harus pulang sekarang, nanti bisa kemalaman", bujuk Neji.  
"Neji... Kau...", lirihku kecewa dengan sikap Neji.  
"Kita pulang, ya!", ajak Neji sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku hanya menurut. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Neji mengkhianatiku. Dia benar-benar menyukai Sasuke.

Neji, mengapa kau tega mempermainkanku? Bagaimana dengan Gaara, sahabatku?  
Sasuke, kumohon jangan percaya padanya. Neji masih berhubungan dengan Gaara. Kau tidak ingin diduakan, bukan?

* * *

Kami sampai di stasiun Konoha, di sana sudah ada Itachi-san dan Kakashi-san.

"Sasuke!", seru Itachi-san sambil memeluk Sasuke, kulihat dia tampak cemas, wajar saja karena Sasuke adalah adik satu-satunya.  
"Aniki gendong~", pinta Sasuke manja.  
"Hn!"

Tanpa menolak, Itachi langsung menyuruh Sasuke untuk naik ke punggungnya. Sasuke merasa nyaman menempel di punggung Itachi-san.

Hey, Sasuke, ingat umurmu saat ini sudah berapa?

"Malam ini Sasuke menginap di rumahku", kata Itachi-san.  
"Bagaimana dengan kuliahnya?", tanyaku merasa tidak rela jika Sasuke dibawa pergi.  
"Itu tidak masalah", jawab Itachi-san.  
"Jya!", pamit Itachi-san.

Setelah Itachi-san dan Kakashi-san pergi.  
"Neji, kita perlu berbicara", kataku.  
"Tidak sekarang, Naru~", lirih Neji sambil menatap punggung Sasuke dari kejauhan.  
"Ki-ta perlu bicara se-ka-rang!", kataku sekali lagi dengan nada penuh penekanan.  
"Aku galau, Naru. Kumohon beri aku waktu", pinta Neji memelas.

Please, deh! Tidak Neji, tidak Sasuke, dua-duanya pandai memelas.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir dan mengambil keputusan", jelas Neji terus memelas.  
"Kau tidak perlu berpikir lagi! Yang kau suka itu Gaara bukan Sasuke!", tegasku.  
"Tapi Sasuke menyukaiku",  
"Lalu? Apa kau juga menyukainya?", tanyaku curiga.  
"Harus~", jawab Neji pelan.

Dengan kesal aku melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya.

_BuuuuGH!_  
Nejipun jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau brengsek, Neji!", makiku.

Aku berlari meninggalkan Neji dengan kesal.  
Neji tidak bisa kuajak untuk bekerja sama lagi, dia malah balik menyerangku.

"Shannaroooo!", teriakku.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review please ^^v


	5. Chapter 05 : Cry

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 05/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Arigachuu yang udah meripwiu.  
Untuk menantikan kemunculan Gaara, harap menunggu lebih lama lagi #plak  
Soalnya Gaara hanya pembantu di FF ini #plak again

* * *

Siang hari di asrama.

Sudah 2 hari Sasuke tidak pulang ke asrama. Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, apa aku harus menghubunginya duluan?  
Cih! Dasar Uchiha!

Aku mengetik pesan dari ponselku.

_Teme, aku sakit~_

Pesan itu langsung aku kirim ke si Pantat Ayam dari Konoha.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, tapi tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke si pantat ayam itu.

"Masih marah kah kau, teme~", lirihku sambil melempar ponsel ke ranjang.

Huf~ kepalaku pusing.

Aku merebahkan diri di atas ranjang Sasuke.

_DooooBeeee~ Uchiha Sasuke memanggilmu~ DooooBeeee~_  
Bunyi panggilan masuk dari ponselku, ya, itu suara Sasuke. Sasuke sengaja merekam suaranya untuk dijadikan nada dering khusus dia di ponselku.

"Ya?", sahutku lemas.  
"_DOBEEEE! KAU DIMANA!_", teriak Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak tuli, teme!", ketusku.  
"_Kau dimana?_", tanya Sasuke tersengal-sengal.  
"Di asrama. Kau sedang berlari?",  
"_Sendirian?_",  
"Iya~ Apa kau sedang berlari?", tanyaku karena suara bernafas Sasuke terdengar olehku.  
"_Kau sakit apa? Mana yang sakit?_", tanya Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.  
"Huf~ kau menyebalkan teme!", ketusku.  
"_Mana yang sakit! Katakan padaku!_", bentak Sasuke.  
"Semuanya sakit!", balasku meneriakinya.

_Tut tut tut.._  
Panggilan terputus.

"Gah! Teme!", rutukku.

Dia sedang apa ya? Mengapa nafasnya tersengal-sengal? Apa dia sedang treadmill?

* * *

_Duk duk duk..._  
Pintu kamar asrama digedor dengan kuat dan cepat.

"DOBEE!", teriak seseorang di balik pintu.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, aku langsung berlari membuka pintu.

"Okaeri, Teme!", seruku kegirangan.  
"Mana... yang sakit?", tanya Sasuke terputus-putus.  
"Kau berlari, teme?", tanyaku melihat Sasuke bermandi keringat.  
"Apa kepalamu? Perutmu? Dadamu? Atau yang mana? Kau demam? Atau kedinginan? Katakan padaku, mana yang sakit?", Sasuke sangat mencemaskanku.  
"Kau seharusnya berbaring", Sasuke mencoba menggendongku ala bridal.  
"Te, teme..", protesku ketika Sasuke berhasil mengangkatku.

Saat mulai melangkah, Sasuke malah terjatuh.  
"Kau berat, Dobe", kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba untuk mengangkatku lagi. Tapi nampaknya dia kesulitan.

Aku melompat dari gendongan Sasuke. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan menggendong Sasuke ala bridal.

"Kau ringan, teme~", seringaiku.  
"Turunkan aku, Dobe!", protes Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku.

_BLaaaaM_  
Aku menendang pintu hingga tertutup rapat.

Aku membawa Sasuke dan mendudukkannya di ranjangku.

Sasuke menatapku diam, kemudian dia menyentuh leherku.  
"Kau tidak sakit?", tanya Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dari leherku.  
"Aku baik-baik saja setelah melihatmu", jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.  
"Kau menipuku... Brengsek..", Sasuke tersenyum kecut.  
"Aku tidak menipumu, Sasuke!", bantahku.  
"Kau senang sudah berhasil mempermainkanku!", Sasuke terus menyalahkanku.  
"Tidak! Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, teme!", ketusku.  
"Akui saja! Kalau kau marah padaku, bukan begini caranya! Brengsek!", maki Sasuke sambil menyerangku.

Aku terjatuh dengan Sasuke berada di atas. Sasuke mencengkram kerah bajuku.  
"Kau tahu, aku sangat cemas ketika menerima pesan darimu bahwa kau sedang sakit. Aku sangat cemas, karena sakit itu tidak enak, sakit itu sangat menyiksa! Apa lagi sakit sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani! Tapi kau malah berpura-pura sakit! Kau membohongiku! Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati!", marah Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke memerah karena marah, Aku merasa menyesal telah berbohong padanya.  
"Sasuke~", panggilku pelan.  
"Kau brengsek, Naruto!", Sasuke hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke arahku tapi terhenti ketika beberapa tetes cairan merah mengalir dari hidungnya dan mendarat di wajahku.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan menjauh dariku, dia segera mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau mimisan, Sasuke", kataku cemas.  
"Ini gara-gara kau!", ketus Sasuke sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Aku segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membaringkannya di ranjangku.  
"Berbaring dan terus mendongak ke atas! Aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya!",

Aku mengambil sebotol alkohol dari meja belajarku, kemudian aku mengoleskannya di kening Sasuke.

"Ini gara-gara kau!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Aku sudah bertanggung jawab, jadi berhentilah mengomel!",  
"Aku membencimu!",  
"Aku mencintaimu!",  
"Kau menyebalkan!",  
"Ya, dan kau menggemaskan!",  
"Tentu saja!",  
"Kau manis!",  
"Tutup mulutmu!",  
"Akan kubersihkan darahnya", kataku.

Aku mengambil handuk kecil dari lemari, dan sebaskom air dari kamar mandi. Kemudian aku mulai membersihkan darah dari tangan dan hidung Sasuke.

Aku sudah cekatan melakukan ini, karena Sasuke sering mimisan jika terlalu lama berjemur di bawah terik matahari. Ya, Sasuke memang tidak kuat terhadap panas, apa lagi sekarang adalah musim panas.

"Maafkan aku~", lirihku.  
"Tidak akan kumaafkan!",  
"Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Aku benar-benar sakit. Aku sakit saat kau tidak mau berbicara denganku, aku sakit saat kau tidak membalas pesan ataupun meneleponku, aku sakit saat tidak melihat keberadaanmu di sampingku, aku sakit ketika melihatmu bersama Neji. Aku sakit, teme!", jelasku panjang lebar.  
"Kau bohong! Mana ada sakit yang seperti itu!", bantah Sasuke tidak terima penjelasanku.  
"Sakitnya di sini, teme~", lirihku sambil mengarahkan tangan Sasuke ke dadaku.  
"Sangat menyesakkan", sambungku.

Sasuke menarik jauh tangannya dari dadaku.  
"Apapun penjelasanmu, aku tetap tidak akan memaafkanmu!", cibir Sasuke.  
"Kau tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti, Sasuke, karena kau belum merasakannya. Mengapa kau tidak mendengar, Sasuke?", jelasku sedih.  
"Kau ingin aku mendengarkanmu, tapi kau tidak pernah menerima perkataanku. Kau ingin aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi pernahkah kau mengerti perasaanku?", tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuatku terdiam.  
"Aku lapar, belikan sesuatu untukku!", perintah Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku hanya diam.  
"Kau tidak mendengar?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Baiklah!", jawabku.  
"OH!", seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.  
"Ponselku terjatuh, aku ingin kau memperbaikinya", kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan ponselnya yang terbelah dua.  
"Kau ceroboh, teme!", gerutuku.  
"Itu juga gara-gara kau!", Sasuke malah menyalahkanku.  
"Baiklah! Ada lagi yang mau kau suruh?", tanyaku.  
"Untuk saat ini hanya itu saja", jawab Sasuke sambil mengatur posisi bantal.  
"Tunggu aku, aku akan kembali secepatnya", pesanku.  
"Hn!", angguknya.

Aku tahu pasti kau akan tertidur ketika aku pulang nanti.

Hey, Sasuke, apa benar aku harus mendengarmu terlebih dahulu, baru kau akan mendengarkanku?

* * *

Pagi hari di kamar asrama.

Sehabis mandi, aku bertelanjang dada di depan cermin.  
"Ne, Sasuke~ Bodyku sexy tidak?", tanyaku sambil menunjukkan otot-ototku di depan Sasuke yang sedang bermain game dari ponselku.  
"Hn!", gumannya tanpa melihat ke arahku.  
"Hn itu iya atau tidak?", tanyaku merasa ambigu dengan jawabannya.  
"Tentu saja tidak, karena yang sexy itu aku!", jawab Sasuke.  
"Gah! Lihat ke sini, temeeee~", rengekku.

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya, dia beralih menatapku.  
"Aku sudah melihat ke arahmu, sekarang kau mau apa?", tanya Sasuke merasa risih karena aku mengganggu permainannya.  
"Lihat ini!", aku bergaya ala binaragawan yang sedang menunjukkan semua otot-ototnya.  
"Hanya itu? Apa ada lagi yang harus kulihat?", tanya Sasuke bosan.  
"Kau tidak iri teme!", cibirku.  
"Untuk apa aku harus iri, itu kan cuma lemak", jawab Sasuke cuek.  
"Ini bukan lemak! Ini otot! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengangkatku waktu itu, itu karena kau tidak punya otot! Kau juga begitu ringan waktu aku menggendongmu! Itu karena kau terlalu kurus!", omelku.

Sasuke melempar bantal ke wajahku. Dia tampak tersinggung dengan ucapanku.

Sasuke merebahkan diri dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut.  
GaaH! Ngambek lagi dia~

"Kau tersinggung?", tanyaku.  
". . .", Sasuke hanya diam.  
"Kalau kau tersinggung, sebaiknya kau membentuk otot juga sepertiku. Kau harus rajin olahraga bersamaku. Bagaimana?", saranku.

"Laki-laki harus berotot sepertiku, tidak kurus sepertimu, Sasuke", bujukku.  
"Aku kurus... apa itu masalah bagimu?", tanya Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar sendu.

GaaH! Melankolisnya kumat lagi.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di ranjangnya.  
"Ayo donk, Sasuke! Kau kan masih muda. Kalau kau tidak berotot, kau mana bisa mengangkatku? Bisa-bisa kau jadi forever uke", bujukku lagi sambil menarik-narik selimutnya.  
"Pergi~", lirih Sasuke.  
"Please deh, Sasuke! Jangan lebay seperti itu!", ketusku.  
"Kau... Membuatku iri...", suara Sasuke terdengar seperti geraman.  
"Kalau kau iri padaku, seharusnya kau berusaha untuk membentuk otot juga",  
"Kau tidak mengerti... Aku tidak sama sepertimu...",  
"Maksudmu?",  
"Kau menyakitiku, Dobeee~",  
"Aku menyakitimu?",  
"Kurus itu sexy, aku ingin sexy, tapi kau malah memaksaku untuk menimbun banyak lemak sepertimu", jelas Sasuke yang terdengar konyol bagiku.  
"Fine! Kalau perkataanku tadi itu menyakitimu, forget it! Anggap aku tidak pernah berkata begitu", ngalahku.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Perkataanmu sudah melukaiku~",  
"Huuf~ Aku harus bergegas, aku tidak ingin terlambat. Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini?", tanyaku ketika melihat Sasuke yang masih betah bersembunyi di balik selimut.  
"Aku sakit, Dobe~", lirih Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sasuke, Sasuke, kau ini aneh.

"Jya!", pamitku setelah selesai berpakaian dengan rapi.

* * *

Siang harinya, aku pulang ke asrama untuk mengambil buku catatanku yang ketinggalan.

"Tadaima!", salamku ketika memasuki kamar yang lagi tidak terkunci.

Huf~ Sasuke, kau ini ceroboh atau pikun?

"Okaeri~", sahut Sasuke pelan.

Kulihat Sasuke sedang terduduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi ranjangnya, pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah jendela. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang tadi pagi dikenakannya.  
"Kau sedang apa? Tidak kuliah?", tanyaku menghampiri meja belajarku yang letaknya dekat jendela.  
"Kau sedang apa?", tanyaku sekali lagi.  
"Meratapi nasib", jawabnya datar.  
"Apa yang kau ratapi?", tanyaku sambil mencari buku catatanku.  
"Nasibku", jawabnya.  
"Nasibmu seperti apa memangnya?",  
"Menyedihkan",  
"Berhenti bersikap melankolis seperti itu!", marahku.  
"Ne, Dobe, Mengapa aku begitu lemah? Tuhan itu tidak adil ya?", keluh Sasuke yang masih betah menatap sinar matahari dari jendela.  
"Partanyaan macam apa itu, teme! Jangan katakan bahwa Tuhan itu tidak adil. Jika ada yang lemah, pasti akan ada juga yang kuat, karena yang kuat diciptakan untuk melindungi yang lemah, hingga akhirnya yang lemah akan menjadi kuat", jelasku.  
"Aku iri padamu yang bebas berkeliaran di bawah terik matahari, berpanas-panasan, berlarian dan berkeringat. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau mau, bahkan kau bebas untuk makan sebanyak apapun", curhat Sasuke yang benar-benar meratapi nasibnya.  
"Sasuke~", panggilku.

Sasuke, kau kenapa?  
Apa ada masalah dengan keluargamu? Apa papamu menyindirmu lagi? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Itachi?

"Sebelum Oka-san meninggal, beliau pernah berkata padaku bahwa aku harus lebih kuat dari yang lain, karena aku berbeda. Aku tahu aku berbeda dari anak-anak seumuranku, dari kecil hingga sekarang aku terus mencoba agar lebih kuat dari yang lain, tapi ternyata itu sangat menyiksaku. Semakin kuat aku berusaha, kenyataannya aku malah terlihat lemah, bukan begitu, Dobe?", Sasuke tersenyum miris.  
"Izinkan aku memukulmu", kataku menahan kekesalan.  
"Kau ingin memukul orang sakit sepertiku?", ejeknya.  
"Teme!", ketusku sambil memukul pantat ayamnya dengan buku catatanku.  
"Kau tega memukulku...hiks..hiks..", lirihnya berpura-pura terisak.  
"Kau terlalu OOC, melankolis dan lebay atun, teme!", marahku.  
"Hn!", angguknya polos.  
"Kau sehat-sehat saja, tapi kau malah bertingkah seperti orang sakit yang minta dikasihani! Kalau kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu, katakan saja padaku, kau tidak perlu bertindak berlebihan seperti itu! Sebenarnya kau ini Uchiha atau bukan, sih!", omelku.  
"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, itu artinya aku juga bagian dari Uchiha",  
"Kalau begitu, bersikapkah layaknya seorang Uchiha!",

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menunduk.  
"Jadi selama ini aku tidak bersikap layaknya Uchiha? Sikap Uchiha yang seperti apa yang kau inginkan!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Uchiha itu kuat dan aku tahu bahwa kau kuat! Yang membuatmu terlihat lemah adalah perkataan dan pemikiranmu yang konyol itu!", ketusku balik.

Sasuke tersenyum miris.  
"Kuat? Apa Uchiha itu harus kuat? Persetan dengan Uchiha! Aku menyerah!", teriak Sasuke frustasi.  
"Kau...",  
"Pergilah! Kau akan terlambat nanti!", sela Sasuke sambil meletakkan keningnya di tepi ranjang.

Sasuke tampak sangat kacau, kurasa dia ada masalah dengan keluarganya?  
Lebih baik Sasuke menenangkan diri sejenak.

"Baiklah!", kataku beranjak pergi.

Aku menutup pintu dengan pelan.  
Aku menyandarkan punggungku di depan pintu.

Sasuke, mengapa aku tidak bisa memahamimu? Kau kuat tapi mengapa kau membuat dirimu terlihat lemah? Apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke? Apa kau ingin menyerah? Menyerah dari apa?

"Hiks... Hiks... Bodoh~", kudengar suara isakan Sasuke dari dalam.

Dengan pelan aku memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu perlahan tanpa suara.

"Oka-san... Bolehkah aku menyerah? Aku... tidak sanggup lagi... Berjuang sendirian, itu, terlalu menyakitkan...", lirih Sasuke.

Dengan segera aku berlari dan membawa Sasuke dalam pelukanku.  
"Kalau kau terus berpikiran bahwa kau itu lemah, maka kumohon anggaplah aku sebagai sumber kekuatanmu, anggap aku sebagai orang yang kuat, yang selalu melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh menyerah, meskipun kau tidak sanggup sekalipun. Teruslah berjuang, aku akan mendukungmu. Kau tidak sendirian, kau masih punya aku dan juga... Neji...", hiburku.

Sasuke memcengkram kaosku dengan erat, dia menangis selepas mungkin di dadaku. Ada rasa kesal di dalam dirinya yang tampak begitu rapuh. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis.

Kau benar-benar tidak kuat kah, Sasuke?

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review please ^^v


	6. Chapter 06 : Willing

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 06/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Akhirnya Gaara nongol juga! Yeyyy! 

* * *

Pagi hari di kamar asrama.

"Ne, Dobe! Aku tampan tidak?", tanya Sasuke berseringai padaku.  
"Kau selalu tampan!", jawabku.  
"Sure!", angguknya senang.  
"Kau ada kuliah pagi ini?", tanyaku ketika melihat Sasuke sedang memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya.  
"Hn! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Neji", jawabnya antusias.  
"Jya, Dobeku sayang!", pamit Sasuke.

_BLaaaaM_  
Pintu ditutup dengan kuat.

Syukurlah~ Sasuke sudah kembali normal.

* * *

Siang harinya di kantin kampus.

Aku memesan semangkuk ramen extra pedas. Aku melirik ke sana-kemari mencari spot yang masih kosong.

"Yuhuuu!", seru seseorang laki-laki sambil melambai-lambai padaku dari ke jauhan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke si teme pantat ayam itu.

Kulihat Sasuke sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang, dan bisa dipastikan orang itu adalah Neji.  
Aku malas untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi karena tidak tega menolak lambaian Sasuke yang kelewat OOC, terpaksa aku menghampiri mereka.

"Yo, Sasuke!", sapaku sambil tersenyum hangat padanya.  
"Yo, Dobe! Ayo, duduk!", Sasuke menyingkirkan tasnya yang berada di kursi kosong sebelah kirinya.

Akupun duduk di sebalah kiri Sasuke.  
"Yo, Naru!", sapa Neji tersenyum.  
"Yo, Neji!", sahutku.

Aku menatap Neji dengan pandangan tidak suka, tapi Neji membalasku dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Wah! Naruto!", seru Sasuke tanpa izin langsung menyomot naruto dari mangkukku dan melahapnya.  
"Teme!", ketusku.  
"Pedas!", seru Sasuke kepedasan sambil meneguk habis sekotak jus tomat.  
"Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau itu pedas!", gerutu Sasuke.  
"Kecepatan tanganmu lebih cepat dari kecepatan mulutku", ejekku.  
"Masih pedas kah? Minumlah punyaku!", tawar Neji sambil menyodorkan sekotak teh pada Sasuke.  
"Ah! Sankyuu, Neji!", Sasuke tanpa segan langsung menyedot habis teh tersebut.

Baka-teme! Itu bekas Neji! Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa itu ciuman tidak langsung dari Neji!

"Apa masih pedas?", tanya Neji.

Sasuke menggeleng.  
"Aku mau beli roti. Kalian mau nitip?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Tidak!", jawabku dan Neji bersamaan.  
"Hn!", angguk Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke pergi, barulah aku memulai pembicaraan.  
"Jadi? Apa keputusanmu?", tanyaku sambil melahap ramen.  
"Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai Sasuke", jawab Neji.

Aku menelah ramen yang ada di mulutku. Aku tidak ingin tersedak gara-gara mendengar jawab Neji yang gila ini.  
"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?", tanyaku menatapnya tajam.  
"Aku sudah putus dengan Gaara. Dan Gaarapun tidak mempermasalahkannya", jelas Neji tersenyum padaku.  
"Kau brengsek! Kau mempermainkan perasaan Gaara dan Sasuke!", umpatku pelan agar tidak terdengar orang-orang sekitar.  
"Aku tidak mempermainkan perasaan Sasuke. Aku akan tulus mencintainya! Hubunganku dengan Gaara sudah berakhir dengan damai!", bantah Neji dengan tegas.  
"Setelah mendapatkan Sasuke, kau malah mencampakkan Gaara. Apa nanti kau akan mencampakkan Sasuke setelah menemukan sosok yang lebih manis dari Sasuke?", sindirku.  
"Tidak! Aku akan tetap setia pada Sasuke. I promise!", jawab Neji tersenyum lagi.

Aku hanya diam dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku ingin marah, tapi aku tidak berhak marah, karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sasuke yang sangat cinta mati pada Neji.

"Kumohon, restui aku untuk memacari Sasuke. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya", bujuk Neji memelas sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku.  
"Tidak akan!", ketusku sambil menarik tanganku yang digenggam olehnya.  
"Ehem!", sela Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di sebelahku.  
"Serius sekali, sambil berpegangan tangan begitu! Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?", cibir Sasuke.

Aku melanjutkan kembali menyantap ramenku.  
"Aku hanya minta restu pada Naruto untuk memacarimu", jawab Neji ringan tanpa beban.  
"Tidak perlu minta restunyapun, dia juga akan setuju. Benar kan, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

Aku hanya mengangguk.  
"Kalau kau merasa bahagia dengan Neji, itu tidak masalah bagiku", jawabku tersenyum kecut.  
"Yeey! Dobe baik!", seru Sasuke girang yang kelewat OOC.

Sasuke, entah mengapa melihatmu girang seperti ini membuat hatiku terasa sakit? Seharusnya akulah yang bersamamu, bukan Neji!

* * *

Sore harinya, aku mencari Gaara untuk menanyakan hubungannya dengan Neji.

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir kemarin", jawab Gaara datar.  
"Kau menerima keputusan Neji yang sepihak itu?", tanyaku.  
"Aku terima meskipun itu berat dan menyakitkan bagiku", jawab Gaara pelan.

Aku tahu Gaara tidak ikhlas putus dengan Neji.  
"Lalu mengapa kau terima?", tanyaku mulai KEPO.  
"Asalkan Sasuke bahagia, itu sudah cukup", jawab Gaara tersenyum padaku.  
"Sasuke? Mengapa kalian berdua rela mengorbankan perasaan kalian demi Sasuke? Sebenarnya Sasuke itu apa bagimu?",  
"Bagiku, perasaan Sasuke jauh lebih penting dari pada perasaanku sendiri. Sasuke itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adik. Seorang kakak yang baik tidak akan menyakiti adiknya sendiri", jelas Gaara dengan jiwa seorang kakak.  
"Please deh, Gaar! Sasuke bahkan tidak mengenalmu!", tegasku frustasi.

Mengapa jawaban Neji dan Gaara hampir sama? Apa mereka memang sengaja mengompakkan jawaban?

"Kalau begitu, nanti kenalkan dia padaku!", pinta Gaara.  
"Gaara, aku seriuuus~", raungku.  
"Aku juga serius", angguk Gaara.  
"Ini tentang perasaan dan tidak bisa dibuat main-main!", tegasku.  
"Kau menyukai Sasuke?", tanya Gaara.  
"Aku mencintainya!", ralatku.  
"Nah! Kalau begitu, pikirkan perasaan Sasuke. Sasuke mencintai Neji, kalau Neji menolaknya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke?",  
"Sasuke akan menangis 7 hari 7 malam dengan memutar instrument Despair berulang-ulang, lalu Sasuke mulai mogok makan, mogok kuliah dan mengurung diri, hingga dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit", jelasku sambil membayangkan hal ekstrim yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke ketika Itachi menolak menemaninya jalan-jalan.  
"Apa kau tega melihat Sasuke seperti itu? Aku saja tidak tega", tanya Gaara menghakimiku.

Aku menggeleng kuat.  
"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa Neji tidak mencintainya?", tanyaku pelan sambil meremas pelan rambut pirangku.  
"Serahkan saja itu pada Neji. Aku percaya Neji tidak akan menyakiti Sasuke", Gaara menepuk pelan bahuku.  
"Ini tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan", lirihku.  
"Kalau kau masih bersih keras untuk memisahkan mereka, maka kau akan berurusan dengan Sabaku no Gaara", seringai Gaara sambil meremas kuat pundakku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Aku tidak menyangka Gaara yang manis ini bisa memasang tampang seseram itu.  
"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian begitu peduli pada perasaan Sasuke?", tanyaku penasaran.  
"Sasuke itu imut dan manis. Aku tidak tega menyakitinya. Jujur, aku menyayanginya, meskipun dia tidak mengenalku", jawab Gaara bangga.  
"Baiklah, aku menyerah~ Kalian berdua sudah mendukung Sasuke~ Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi~", pasrahku.  
"Dukung Sasuke. Apapun yang dilakukannya, kumohon dukung dia, karena hanya itulah yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatnya kuat!", pesan Gaara sebelum dia pergi.

Gaara, kau tidak sedang berkampanye untuk Sasuke kan?

"Yossh! Aku akan mendukungmu, Sasuke!", seruku.

"HEY! SASUKE! KAU DENGAR TIDAK!", teriakku sekeras mungkin.

Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang di sekitar.

Aku patah hati! Dan aku harus merelakan Sasuke menjadi milik orang lain!

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review please ^^v


	7. Chapter 07 : Dating

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 07/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Wah, pada nanya ini NaruSasu atau NejiSasu?

Bingung juga mau jawabnya.  
Awalnya kan NaruSasu, terus jadi NejiSasu, terus ntar bakal ada NaruGaara, terakhir endingnya bakal NejiGaara! YeeeYY! #apaan sih!

Intinya ini NaruSasu kok, meskipun ada bumbu penyedap rasa NejiSasu dan NaruGaara.  
Walopun Sasuke cinta berat sama Neji, tapi Naru adalah lelaki yang pantang menyerah memikat Sasuke~ #naluri lelaki

Gomen, kalau ceritanya penuh tanda tanya, rumit dan laaaaaambat, soalnya ini dari sudut pandang Naruto saja. Jadi apapun yang terjadi sama Sasuke dan lainnya, selama tidak ada Naruto ikut terlibat, itu tidak dibahas.

Yang baca saja tidak tahu, apa lagi Naruto. wkwwkw... #plak!

Happy reading!

* * *

Pagi hari di kamar asrama.

Ada sesuatu yang dingin, becek dan lengket menempel di pipiku sewaktu aku tertidur.

Aku mulai membuka kedua mataku, perlahan kulihat sosok berwajah hijau.

"Kyaaaa!", teriakku terkejut.  
"Ini aku, Dobe!", tegas sosok itu yang sedang memegang kuas dengan cairan berwarna hijau di ujungnya.  
"Sasuke?", tanyaku kurang yakin.  
"Memangnya siapa lagi?", tanya sosok itu datar.  
"Sedang apa kau?", tanyaku.  
"Maskeran", jawabnya sambil menunjuk semangkuk cairan kental berwarna hijau.  
"Karena aku salah takaran dan berlebih. Jadi aku mengoleskannya ke wajahmu. Wajahmu kusam, jadi kau perlu maskeran juga", jelas Sasuke datar agar maskerannya tidak retak.  
"Jyah! Kau mengagetkanku saja!", cibirku.

Aku kembali berbaring.  
"Oleskan lagi!", perintahku.

Sasuke dengan patuhnya kembali mengoles masker ke wajahku.  
"Kau perlu perawatan diri, Dobe", kata Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak hoby perawatan", kataku cuek.  
"Hn!",  
"Pagi-pagi begini kau malah maskeran",  
"Aku mau kencan dengan Neji!", jawab Sasuke antusias, aku melihat maskernya sedikit retak.  
"Kencan?", tanyaku.  
"Hn! Perayaan 1 bulan masa pacaran!",  
"Kencan dimana?", tanyaku.  
"Konoha Land. Kau mau ikut?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Mau! Sangat mau!", jawabku antusias.  
"Ah, jangan banyak bergerak! Maskernya bisa retak!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Aku ikut, Sasuke~ Aku mau ikut~", pintaku memelas.  
"Hn!", angguk Sasuke.  
"Yeey! Sasuke baik!", sorakku.  
"Jangan banyak bergerak!", protes Sasuke.  
"Maskermu juga sudah mulai retak", kataku sambil menunjuk masker Sasuke.  
"Hn! Sudah waktunya aku untuk mencuci wajahku. Punyamu tunggu 5 menit lagi!", pesan Sasuke.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, Neji datang menjemput kami.

"Neji~", Sasuke berlari dan memeluk Neji.

Neji membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan rambut pantat ayam Sasuke yang ditutupi topi merah.

"Yo, Naru!", sapa Neji setelah berpeluk ria.  
"Yo, Neji!", balasku ramah.  
"Dobe mau ikut juga", kata Sasuke.  
"Aku boleh ikut kan?", tanyaku.  
"Silakan!", jawab Neji.  
"Yeeey!", sorakku kegirangan.

Tanpa komando, aku langsung masuk ke mobil silver milik Neji, dan duduk di belakang kursi supir, karena kutahu Sasuke akan duduk di sebelah Neji yang sebagai supir.

* * *

Sesampainya di Konoha Land.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sasuke mengajak kami mencoba berbagai wahana. Sasuke sangat excited dan senang. Aku bahagia melihat Sasuke sesenang ini, sangat bahagia, meskipun bukan aku yang membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

"Kita istirahat dulu!", ajak Neji.

"Hn!", anggukku.

Kami duduk di bangku panjang dan berlindung di bawah pohon. Sasuke tampak kelelahan.  
"Kau pasti haus, tunggu sebentar ya, aku beli minum dulu. Aha! Jus tomat!", seru Neji pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.  
"Naru, tirip Sasuke-ku ya", pesan Neji.

Sebelum pergi, Neji tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyaku sambil mengipasi Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas topi yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya basah karena keringat.  
"Aku sakit, Dobe~", lirih Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke memang tidak kuat berlama-lama di bawah terik matahari.  
"Aku akan mentransferkan kekuatanku padamu!", seruku.

Aku berdiri menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapku keheranan.

"Papyuparapapa! Parapampam! Mentransfer energi kepada Sasuke si teme pantat ayam! Wuluwuluwulu~", aku menari-nari tidak jelas, sehingga Sasuke tertawa, aku senang melihatnya tertawa dan aku bangga bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Searching!", seruku sambil menjulurkan jari telunjuk kananku kepada Sasuke.  
"Pairing!", seru Sasuke sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya.  
"Sending! Durututu durututu...", kicauku.  
"Dasar, Dobe~", Sasuke tersenyum.

Oh, Kami-sama! Ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagiku!

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore, kami mencoba menaiki kereta gantung sebagai wahana terakhir sebelum pulang.

Menikmati pemandangan langit senja sangat menyenangkan, apa lagi bersama Sasuke, tapi tidak menyenangkan karena ada Neji.

"Dobe, tolong foto kami!", pinta Sasuke sambil menyodorkan ponselnya padaku.  
"Baiklah!",

Sasuke merapatkan diri ke Neji. Neji merangkul Sasuke. Ah! Benar-benar bikin iri!

"A, B...", aba-abaku.  
"C!", seru Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan sambil tersenyum.  
"Sekali lagi, sekali lagi!", pinta Sasuke.  
"Hn!", anggukku.  
"A, B...", aba-abaku.

_Chuuuu~_  
Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Neji.  
Demi Jashin! Aku kaget setengah hidup!

"Sankyuu, Dobe!", kata Sasuke sambil mengambil ponselnya kembali.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretanku. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum menikmatinya.

"Gantian! Aku juga mau difoto!", cibirku sambil menyerahkan ponselku pada Neji.  
"Berdua dengan Sasuke!", tegasku.  
"Tidak mau!", tolak Sasuke.  
"Ayolah, temeeee~", rengekku.  
"Naru merengek minta difoto, apa kau tidak kasihan?", bujuk Neji.  
"Baiklah!", ngalah Sasuke.

Sasuke berpindah tempat dan duduk di sebelah kiriku. Aku merangkul Sasuke supaya lebih dekat. Aku juga mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah porselein Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu dekat, Dobe!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Apa kau ingin wajahmu tidak masuk lensa?", alasanku.  
"Cih!", cibir Sasuke.  
"A, B...", aba-aba Neji.

_Chuuuu~_  
Aku mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Neji terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku sebelum Sasuke minta untuk menghapus foto tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka itu, Dobe! Aku ingin kau menghapusnya!", marah Sasuke sambil menarik-narik kaos orangeku.  
"Ini foto terbagus yang pernah kumiliki!", tegasku enggan untuk menghapusnya.  
"Naru!", sela Neji mengintrupsi kami.

Neji menarik kerah kaosku.  
"Kau mau apa?", tanyaku.

Neji tersenyum, kemudian dia mengecup bibirku.

Sekali lagi! Demi Jashin! Aku kaget setengah hidup dan setengah mati! Neji menciumku!

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil ciuman dari Sasuke-ku", jelas Neji melepaskan cengkramannya dari kaosku.  
"Ah, Neji~", Sasuke terpesona dengan sikap Neji barusan.

Sasuke berpindah tempat dan memeluk Neji dengan erat.

Damn! Aku ingin keluar dari sini!

* * *

Sepulang dari Konoha Land.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Neji!", Sasuke mengecup pelan pipi Neji sebelum berpisah.  
"Sampai jumpa besok di kampus!", pamit Neji.

* * *

_BLaaaaM_

Aku menutup pintu kamar dengan kuat. Aku membanting tubuhku di atas ranjangku.

"Hari yang menyenangkan! Bukan begitu, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke sambil berbaring di ranjangnya.  
"Awalnya iya, tapi terakhirnya tidak!", cibirku, aku masih tidak terima melihat kemesrahan mereka.  
"Waaah! Aku punya kenangan di Konoha Land!", seru Sasuke sambil melihat ponselnya.

Setelah bosan melihat foto di ponselnya, Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian diam memelukku dari atas.  
"Arigatou, Dobe~ Aku senang hari ini~",

Aku agak terkejut ketika Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Biasanya dia tidak pernah ikhlas berkata begitu, tapi kali ini berbeda, dia mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati, ya dengan hati yang senang.

"Arigatou, Sasuke~", balasku memeluknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menjauhkan diri dariku. Dia kembali melihat ponselnya.  
"Aku akan mencetak semua foto tadi dan menjadikannya sebuah album!", Sasuke senyam-senyum tidak jelas.  
"Ah~ aku lelah~", keluhku.  
"Kau lelah?", tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.  
"Hn!", anggukku.  
"Yoosh! Aku akan mentransfer energiku padamu!", Sasuke melompat turun dari ranjaang.  
"Pamyuparapapa! Parapampam! Mentransfer energi kepada Narudobe! Wuluwuluwulu~", Sasuke meniru gerakan anehku tadi.

Padahal aku hanya mempraktekkannya sekali, tapi dia bisa mengingatnya.  
"Waiting for connection!", Sasuke menjulurkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.  
"Bukan begitu caranya!", tolakku.  
"Apa aku salah baca mantra?", tanya Sasuke polos.  
"Caranya seperti ini!", aku bangkit dari ranjang.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku langsung menyerang bibir manis Sasuke. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku.  
"Dob...", teriak Sasuke tertahan oleh pangutan bibirku.

Aku memeluk pinggang ramping Sasuke supaya dia tidak menjauh dariku. Aku memperdalam ciumanku, sesekali aku menggigit bibirnyanya, supaya bisa mengakses lebih dalam.

"Sasuke, ayo respon aku!", doaku dalam hati.

Aku menyusupkan tangan kananku ke dalam kaosnya, membelai punggunya yang mulus dan terus melumat bibirnya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau meresponku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang asin, seperti rasa besi di lidahku. Akupun menyudahi ciumanku.

Sasuke mendorongku menjauh darinya, dia menutupi hidungnya yang berdarah.  
"Sasuke, kau mimisan lagi!", kataku.

Sasuke menatapku sekilas sebelum kedua bola matanya memutih dan tubuhnya jatuh lemas menimpaku.

"Sasuke!", teriakku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak merespon. Darah yang keluar dari hidungnya lumayan banyak dari yang biasanya. Ini membuatku takut setengah mati!

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review, please ^^v


	8. Chapter 08 : Runaway

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 08/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Wah pada nanyain keadaan Sasuke.  
Sebenarnya Sasuke gak sakit kok, kalaupun sakit itu cuma sakit orang kaya.. hehehe...

Chapter ini mungkin rada nyebelin.

* * *

Pagi hari di kamar asrama.

Aku tersenyum memandangi wajah manis Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Dengan halus, aku menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah pucatnya.

"Pipimu halus, tapi sayang terlalu pucat. Kalau sedikit merona, mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku untuk memakanmu. Hehehe...", aku mengelus-ngelus pipi tembem Sasuke.  
"Aku mencintaimu, sangat~ Tapi kau sudah ada yang punya", lirihku tersenyum kecut.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan horror.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!", sapaku sambil tersenyum mentari padanya.

Sasuke melirik ke dalam selimutnya.  
"Kau tidak memperkaosku kan?", tanyanya sambil memeluk selimut dengan erat.  
"Tidak mungkin aku memperkosamu ketika kau sedang pingsan!", tegasku.  
"Aku pingsan?", tanya Sasuke bingung.  
"Kau mimisan dan tiba-tiba pingsan. Darahmu keluar banyak, sehingga aku harus mengganti pakaianmu", jelasku.  
"Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam kan ketika menelanjangiku?", tanya Sasuke malu-malu.  
"Please, deh Sas! Kata-katamu itu terlalu vulgar! Aku hanya mengganti bajumu saja, belum yang lain!",omelku.  
"Belum yang lain? Oow, kalau celanaku juga kena, kau pasti senang melihatku...",  
"Stop!", selaku.  
"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?", tanyaku.  
"Kau benar tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku?", tanya Sasuke pelan.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan kuat.  
"Kau masih perawan!", ketusku.

Dia menatapku sejenak, berusaha mencari kebenaran dari raut wajahku.  
"Syukurlah hanya mimpi", Sasuke bernafas lega.  
"Mimpi?", tanyaku.  
"Aku mimpi kau menciumku dengan brutal. Kemudian kau... KYaaaa!", teriak Sasuke histeris, wajahnya tampak memerah, dia pasti membayangkan bahwa dirinya sedang diperkosa olehku.  
"Aku memang menciummu, tapi aku belum sempat memperkosamu!", ketusku blak-blakan.  
"Kau menciumku... lagi?",  
"Kau manis sih!", cibirku.

Sasuke langsung memukulku dengan bantal.  
"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan menciumku lagi! Bagaimana kalau Neji tahu kemudian dia minta putus? Padahal aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya! Mengapa kau terus melakukan itu padaku! Mengapa kau terus mengganggu hubunganku dengan Neji! Mengapa!", marah Sasuke sambil terus memukulku dengan bantal.

Aku menarik kuat bantal tersebut sehingga terlepas dari pegangan Sasuke. Setelah itu aku menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukanku, memeluknya dengan erat meskipun dia terus berontak untuk dilepaskan.

"Tenanglah sedikit~", bisikku.  
"Mengapa kau terus menyakitiku?", tanyanya pelan.  
"Kaulah yang telah menyakitiku", bantahku.  
"Apa salahku?",  
"Kau mencintai orang yang salah",  
"Lepaskan aku!", pinta Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.  
"Tidak akan!", aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.  
"Biarkan aku bahagia bersama Neji",  
"Kau tidak akan bahagia bersamanya",  
"Kau egois",  
"Kau bodoh",  
"Aku membencimu",  
"Aku mencintaimu",  
"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku",  
"Dan kaupun begitu. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku",  
"Berhenti membalikkan perkataanku!",  
"Berhentilah mencintai Neji!",

Sasuke hanya diam.  
"Hey, bodoh! Orang yang mencintaimu ada di sini, memelukmu dengan erat seperti ini! Apa kau menyadarinya? Mmm~ kurasa tidak, karena kau terlalu bodoh",

Sasuke memcengkram kaosku dengan erat, kurasakan bahunya bergetar.  
"Kau terlalu pintar, jadi kau malas berpikir sehingga membuat otakmu menjadi bodoh", ejekku.  
"Cukup! Ternyata kau juga sama dengan mereka!", geram Sasuke sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke kepalaku.  
"Aw!", teriakku kesakitan.

Pelukan kamipun terlepas, aku terduduk kesakitan sambil mengelus dahiku. Kepalaku pusing dan pendengaranku sedikit berdenging.

"Teme!", teriakku kesal.  
"Ini salahmu!", teriak Sasuke yang menyandarkan punggungnya di tepi ranjang. Dahinya memerah, dia pasti merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.  
"Kau bodoh!", umpatku.  
"Tutup mulutmu!", marah Sasuke.  
"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Uchiha Sasuke bodoh!", beoku.

Sesuatu yang keras mendarat di kepalaku.  
"Aw!", seruku.

Kulihat ponsel Sasuke ada di dekatku, chasing dan baterai ponsel tersebut terlepas.

"Itachi-san baru saja membelikanmu ponsel ini, tapi sekarang kau malah merusaknya!", omelku.  
"Berisik!", Sasuke memijit dahinya, kepalanya pasti pusing.  
"Aku tahu kau anak orang kaya, tapi tolong hargai pemberian orang! Ini dibeli dengan uang bukan dengan daun!", ketusku.

Sasuke meraba-raba di atas ranjang, dia pasti mencari sesuatu untuk dilempar ke arahku. Dan dia berhasil meraih remote AC, kemudian dia melemparnya ke arahku. Aku berhasil menangkapnya.

"Berhenti melempar barang ke arahku!",  
"Berisik! Kau bisa diam tidak!", ketus Sasuke sambil memijit dahinya, raut wajahnya tampak tersiksa.  
"Baiklah! Aku akan diam!",

Aku memungut ponsel Sasuke yang berantakan tadi dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajarku. Aku membanting tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Aku menarik selimut sebatas leher. Aku benar-benar pusing, semalaman aku tidak tidur gara-gara menjaganya. Dan sekarang aku harus bertengkar dengannya? Sankyuu, Sasuke! Kau sudah membuatku bertambah pusing.

_BLaaaaM_  
Pintu terbanting dengan kuat.

Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu bahwa Sasuke telah meninggalkan kamar.

Oh, Jashin! Mengapa aku bisa mencintai laki-laki galak dan egois seperti dia?

* * *

"Yossh!", seruku ketika berhasil membetulkan ponsel Sasuke.

Layar ponselnya lecet dan chasingnyapun retak di bagian atas kanan. Untungnya masih bisa menyala.

Aku tersenyum miris ketika melihat wallpaper di ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke dan Neji dengan pose peace, mereka tersenyum dan saling berpelukan.  
Damn! Sasuke tampak manis di foto ini!

Aku meraih ponselku di ranjang.  
"Sebaiknya aku mengganti wallpaperku juga", pikirku.

Aku memilih-milih foto dari galery. Pilihanku tertuju pada foto kemarin di kereta gantung Konoha Land, ya foto saat aku mencium Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dan disaksikan oleh Neji. Hahaahaa...

Haah~ Seandainya saat itu tidak ada Neji, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibir.

Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan?

"_Kau egois! Aku membencimu!_",

Pernyataan yang sering Sasuke lontarkan kepadaku ketika dia marah.

Aku egois? Apakah benar seperti itu?

Huf~ Kurasa aku benar-benar egois.

* * *

Malam harinya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke!", sapaku ketika melihat Sasuke pulang dengan lesu.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat koper dan 2 kardus ukuran sedang yang terletak di sebelah ranjangku.

"Aku akan pindah malam ini!", kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan membukanya.

"Aku sudah mengemas semua pakaianku dan aku jamin tidak ada yang tertinggal", jelasku.

Sasuke masih enggan bersuara, dia mengambil piyamanya dari lemari pakaian, ya kami saling berbagi lemari.

"Mungkin selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kesal dan emosi. Kuharap dengan kepindahanku, kau bisa bahagia",  
"Hn!", gumannya singkat, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sikap cueknya itu membuatku emosi.  
"Teme! Aku serius! Malam ini aku akan pindah! Kau akan sendirian di sini!", teriakku kesal.

Sasuke berbalik arah menujuku. Sasuke menatapku datar, dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.  
"Berikan kuncimu", pintanya dingin.  
"Eh?",  
"Kunciku sudah kuberikan pada Neji. Sekarang aku tidak punya kunci, karena kau akan pindah dan tidak ada yang membuka pintu untukku, jadi aku perlu kuncimu. Kurasa kau sudah tidak membutuhkan kunci kamar ini lagi", jelas Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tidak suka ekspresi dingin Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah!", aku mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celanaku.

Sasuke mengambil cepat kunci dari tanganku.  
"Sekarang kau boleh pergi", Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sikap sombong Uchihanya muncul lagi.

Aku menarik koperku dan meletakkannya di luar. Kemudian aku kembali mengambil 2 kardus yang bersisi buku-buku dan barang-barang lainnya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Sasuke!", aku berusaha tersenyum lembut di hadapannya, meskipun saat ini aku ingin menangis.  
"Jangan kembali lagi", pesan terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Aku mengangguk.  
"Jyaa!", pamitku.

_BLaaaaM_  
Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dengan kuat. Kemudian dia menguncinya dari dalam.

Aku terjongkok dan menyandarkan punggungku pada pintu.

"Sakit, Sasuke~", lirihku pelan.

Mengapa kau tidak mencegahku? Apa kepergianku ini adalah harapanmu sejak awal? Kuharap kau bahagia.

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu... Hiks.. Hiks.. Dan kau tidak mendengar...", aku terisak di balik pintu.

Aku sangat berharap Sasuke membuka pintu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak melakukannya.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review please ^^v


	9. Chapter 09 : Annoying

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 09/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Mungkin chapter sebelumnya rada nyebelin, tapi chapter kali ini membawa angin segar bagi Naruto sekaligus menambah masa galawnya. Yey!

* * *

Sudah 1 bulan aku meninggalkan asrama dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama Shikamaru.  
Selama sebulan ini entah apa yang membuatku lebih akrab dengan Gaara, padahal kami berbeda jurusan. Gaara adalah anak jurusan seni.  
Hell, No! Sejak awal aku dan Gaara memang bersahabat!  
Mungkin karena aku selalu bertemu dengan Gaara ketika aku mencoba untuk menghindari Sasuke, dan Gaara juga membantuku untuk mengatasi kegalauan yang timbul akibat Uchiha Sasuke si pantat ayam dari Konoha ini.

Shikamaru menyarankanku untuk berpacaran dengan Gaara, karena kami sama-sama korban patah hati.  
Yeah, kurasa aku harus move on! Aku tidak mungkin terus mengharapkan Sasuke yang tidak pernah mau meresponku.

* * *

Perpustakaan kampus.

Saat aku sedang mencari beberapa buku penunjang untuk penelitianku, aku melihat sosok lelaki berambut pantat ayam, sosok yang sangat kurindukan sekaligus ingin kuhindari.  
Aku ingin menyapanya, aku kangen dengan suaranya, tapi egoku berkata bahwa aku tidak harus menghampirinya.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari sela-sela lemari buku. Dia duduk sendirian di bangku paling ujung. Tidak ada yang berani menghampirinya, soalnya Uchiha Sasuke akan sangat garang jika konsentrasinya diganggu. Dia tampak sangat tekun membaca setumpuk buku yang hampir memenuhi meja tersebut. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyalin sesuatu di buku tulisnya.  
"Come on! Just say 'Hello'", bujukku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku masih menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu.  
"Well, hanya sekedar mendengarnya menanggilku 'Dobe' itu sudah cukup. Setelah itu aku akan pergi!", pikirku.

Setelah bernegosiasi singkat dengan egoku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hai, Sasuke!", sapaku.

Aku menarik bangku dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.  
"Sendirian?", tanyaku.

Damn! Aku seperti om-om mesum yang sedang menggoda seorang loli.

"Hn!", gumannya masih terfokus pada buku tulisnya.  
"Dimana Neji?", tanyaku melirik kesana kemari, kuharap Neji tidak ada di sini.  
"Ada kelas", jawabnya singkat.  
"O..", anggukku.

Aku melihat buku-buku yang berserakan di hadapanku. Aku merasa aneh dengan buku yang dibacanya ini. Semuanya tentang manajemen, ekonomi dan bisnis.

"Apa kau tidak salah baca?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak!", jawabnya singkat.  
"Kau anak pertanian tapi kau malah membaca buku tentang bisnis dan ekonomi. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?", aku masih heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak nyambung ini.  
"Berisik!", ketusknya sambil membenturkan keningnya ke meja, dia tampak frustasi.  
"Baru kutinggal 2 minggu saja, otakmu sudah bermasalah seperti ini", sindirku.

Sasuke masih betah menempelkan keningnya ke meja. Dia masih diam. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Waiting for connection", Sasuke menaikkan jari telunjuk kanannya.  
"Kau mau apa?", tanyaku heran, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ulah Sasuke yang selalu aneh-aneh ini.  
"Waiting for connection", ulangnya lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna apa yang diinginkannya.  
"Aku sakit, Dobe~", lirihnya minta dikasihani.  
"Aha! Aku mengerti!", seruku.

Aku tahu dia pasti ingin aku menarikan tarian bodoh itu.  
"Maaf, aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku di sini. Dan aku tahu bahwa kau tidak sakit!", tolakku.

Aku beranjak dari bangku.  
"Jya!", pamitku.  
"Aku sakit, Dobeeee~", lirihnya semakin lirih.  
"Ke unit kesehatan saja!", saranku.  
"Aku membencimu!", ketus Sasuke dari belakangku.

Dengan cueknya aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalaku dari belakang.

"Ouch!", teriakku kesakitan.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat ponsel Sasuke hancur tak berbentuk tergeletak di kakiku. Dia pasti melemparku dengan ponselnya lagi.

"TEME!", marahku.

Aku mengambil ponsel yang hancur itu dengan kesal.  
"Bisakah kau menghargai barang permberian orang? Ini dibeli bukan dengan daun!", omelku sambil meletakkan ponsel tersebut di hadapannya.  
"Aku sakit, Dobe~", katanya pelan tertunduk dan pandangan kosong.  
"Berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil!", ketusku.

Aku sangat tidak suka dia berkata seperti itu. Jelas-jelas tadi dia baik-baik saja, tapi ketika kuhampiri sikapnya malah berubah menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini.  
"Kau tidak peduli padaku?", tanyanya sendu.  
"Kalau kau ingin mencari perhatianku, please, jangan pasang tampang menyebalkan seperti itu! Aku benci kau mengeluh bahwa kau sakit! Kau pikir dengan berkata seperti itu, kau bisa membuatku untuk menuruti keinginanmu? Kau salah besar, Uchiha-san!", marahku habis-habisan.

Dengan kesal aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Kurasakan ada sesuatu menghantam punggungku, tanpa menolehpun aku tahu bahwa Sasuke melemparku dengan ponselnya lagi.

Terserah kau saja! Lakukan sesukamu, dan aku tidak peduli! Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan, baka-teme!

* * *

1 minggu kemudian.  
Toko Buku Jiraya.

"Hai, Naru!", sapa Neji ketika aku sedang memilah-milah buku yang ingin kubeli.  
"Yo, Neji!", sahutku.  
"Sedang mencari buku?", tanya Neji.  
"Tidak, aku sedang mencari jodoh!", candaku.

Neji hanya mengangguk. Aku melirik ke buku yang sedang dipegang Neji.  
"Sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dengan bisnis?", tanyaku.  
"Sejak berpacaran dengan Sasuke", jawabnya.  
"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat kalian akan pindah haluan ke jurusan ekonomi", sindirku.

Neji menggeleng.  
"Sasuke ingin membuktikan pada Papanya bahwa dia bisa mengelolah perusahaan seperti kakaknya", jelas Neji.  
"Sebagai pacar yang baik, aku ingin membantunya. Aku harus memahami hal-hal yang berbau bisnis juga, jadi ketika Sasuke tidak mengerti, maka aku bisa menjelaskannya", sambung Neji.

Jadi begitu. Aku telah salah sangka menilai Sasuke. Kupikir dia aneh atau otaknya konslet, tapi ternyata ini semua untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya pada Papanya.

"Sebagai teman sekamar, kau harus membantunya juga. Karena aku tidak bisa 24 jam dalam sehari bersamanya", jelas Neji.  
"Aku sekarang tinggal bersama Shikamaru, sudah 1 bulan aku tidak kembali ke asrama", jelasku.  
"Kau harus cepat menyelesaikan penelitianmu lalu kembali ke asrama. Sasuke kesepian, dia menunggumu", bujuk Neji.  
"Aku tidak mengerti kau berbicara apa? Penelitian?", tanyaku.  
"Sasuke bilang kau sedang membuat tugas penelitian bersama Shikamaru, sehingga kau jadi jarang pulang dan sering menginap di rumah Shikamaru. Pantas saja aku tidak menemukanmu ketika aku berkunjung ke asrama", jawab Neji.  
"Sasuke bilang seperti itu padamu?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Hn!", angguk Neji.

Sasuke, mengapa kau membohongi Neji? Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan? Kau merindukanku? Lelucon macam apa ini?

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Saat aku mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam seminggu yang lalu di perpustakaan, Anko-san menyerahkan sebuah ponsel yang sudah retak dengan layar pecah dan tidak menyala.  
Anko-san bilang, itu milik Sasuke, Sasuke sengaja meninggalkan, tidak, dia membuang ponselnya di perpustakaan.

Dasar Uchiha sombong!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sasuke. Aku ingin melihat kondisi kamarku ketika kepergianku. Apakah akan seperti kapal pecah?

_Tok Tok_  
Aku mengetok pintu kamar asrama.

Sunyi dan tidak ada sahutan.  
Kurasa Sasuke belum pulang.  
Aku mencoba memutar knop pintu, dan... terbuka.

"Dasar pikun", seringaiku.

Aku mulai memasuki kamar. Kamarnya masih rapi seperti biasanya, hanya saja, di lantai... Kulihat Sasuke sedang berbaring telungkup di lantai sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan bantal. Di tangan kanannya masih menempel sebuah pena dan di lantai berserakan buku-buku. Dia ketiduran ketika mengerjakan tugas.  
"Dasar pantat ayam!",

Aku mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, setelah beres, aku mengangkat Sasuke dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang.  
Kedua mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan, dia menatapku dengan dahi yang mengernyit keheranan.  
"Dobe?", tanya Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.  
"Ini kamarmu", jawabku.  
"Hn!", guman Sasuke.

Sasuke menyamankan tubuhnya diranjang, kemudian dia menarik selimut sebatas leher dan kembali memejamkan mata.  
"Istirahatlah", aku mencium keningnya.

Keningnya terasa hangat, kau demam lagi, Sasuke~  
Padahal musim panas sudah berakhir. Kau tidak pandai menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik, kau hanya pandai perawatan tubuh dan wajah porselainmu itu.

* * *

Setelah mengompres Sasuke dan memastikan demam Sasuke sudah menghilang, akupun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang aku mencium pipi mulusnya itu. Aku tidak bisa mengecup bibirnya lagi, aku takut dia akan marah.  
"Love You, My Bakasuke~", bisikku pelan.

Ketika aku berbalik, aku melihat sesuatu di atas ranjangku. Sebuah guling dengan foto wajahku yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan mulut terbuka. Aku menghampiri guling tersebut.  
"Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto nista ini?", aku tersenyum kecut melihat kerjaan Sasuke ini.

Aku meletakkan guling tersebut di pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau memang selalu penuh kejutan", aku mengelus pipi tembemnya.

* * *

Hey, Sasuke! Apa benar kau merindukanku?  
Kalau iya, cepat bujuk aku untuk kembali ke asrama dan aku dengan senang hati akan kembali.  
Apa kau dengar itu, Sasuke?

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review, please ^^v


	10. Chapter 10 : Hurt

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 10/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Gomen, kalau ceritanya makin rumit, kayak main layangan, tarik ulur tarik ulur #plak

* * *

Kamar Shikamaru.

"Huuf~ Memang sudah rusak kah?", tanyaku pada ponsel Sasuke yang sedang kuperbaiki. Body ponsel tersebut benar-benar hancur, bahkan layarnya pecah dan tidak menyala.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangku.  
"Gah! Baka-teme!", umpatku.

Kalau ponselnya rusak bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya? Huh! Dia tidak tahu apa bahwa aku merindukannya?

"Tadaima!", sapa Shikamaru yang baru pulang dari kampus.  
"Okaeri!", sahutku.

Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.  
"Besok aku mulai magang di RS. Konoha", kata Shikamaru.  
"Wah! Kau hebat, Shika!", pujiku.  
"Aku belum diterima juga~", cibirku.  
"Kau harus lebih giat lagi dan fokus pada pelajaran, jangan galau terus", nasehat Shikamaru.

Aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku. Ada benar juga yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Sedang apa?", tanya Shikamaru.  
"Memperbaiki ponsel Sasuke yang hancur ini", jawabku.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya, ekspresinya tampak jenuh.  
"Kurasa kau lebih tertarik menjadi dokter bedah ponsel ketimbang menjadi dokter anak. Setiap kali ponsel Sasuke rusak kau sangat excited untuk memperbaikinya. Aku juga heran dengan tuan muda yang satu itu, mengapa ponselnya selalu rusak? Rusaknya juga tidak tanggung-tanggung", kata Shikamaru dengan cuek.  
"Heheehee...", cengirku.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah menghargai barang, selalu saja merusaknya. Kalau dia sedang kesal, apapun di hadapannya pasti akan dibanting atau dilempar, meskipun itu bukan barangnya sekalipun. Kyuubi, notebook kesayanganku juga pernah menjadi korban kekesalannya. Tapi Kyuubiku sangat tahan banting, sudah beberapa kali Sasuke membanting atau melempar Kyuubi ke wajahku, akupun tidak bisa mengingatnya. Haaah~ aku juga sih yang salah, malah menggodanya saat dia sedang bad mood.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.  
Aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke di jalan. Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil memeluk beberapa buku yang lumayan tebal. Mungkin dia habis dari toko buku atau perpustakaan umum.

"Tidak kelihatan, tidak kelihatan, tidak kelihatan", rapalku pelan sambil menutup wajahku dengan buku.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menunduk saat aku melewatinya, pandangannya fokus pada jalan. Dia tidak melihatku?

Aku berbalik dan menatap punggungnya. Dia pasti memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Sasuke!", panggilku.

Dia tidak menoleh.  
Aku berlari mendekatinya.  
"Yo, Sasuke!", sapaku sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Dia bahkan tidak menyahutku, dia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya.  
"Bukumu banyak sekali. Aku bantu membawakannya ya!", aku mengambil paksa semua buku yang dipeluknya.

Sasuke merebut kembali buku-bukunya dengan kasar dari tanganku.  
"Pergi~ jangan ganggu aku~", usirnya.

Gah! Melankolisnya kumat lagi!

Jika aku bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya, dia pasti akan menjawab...

"Aku sakit, Dobe~", lirihnya sambil memeluk erat buku-buku tersebut.

Padahal aku belum bertanya, tapi dia sudah menjawabnya. Aku sangat tidak berharap dia mengeluarkan 3 kata tersebut.

"Aku sakit, Dobe~", lirihnya lagi.

Aku benar benar tidak suka, sangat tidak suka!

"Jya! Gaara menungguku!", pamitku.  
"Aku sakit, sangat sakit~"

Aku tidak peduli!  
Hey, Sasuke! Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa!

* * *

Sore harinya, saat perkuliahan selesai.

Aku melihat ponselku, ada panggilan masuk dari Itachi-san sebanyak 4 kali.  
Dengan segera aku menghubungi Itachi-san kembali. Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya, dan pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"_Naruto!_", terdengar suara Itachi-san yang sangat excited.  
"Maaf, Itachi-san. Aku baru selesai kuliah", jelasku.  
"_Sasuke? Apa Sasuke bersamamu? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Mengapa ponselnya tidak aktif?_", tanya Itachi-san cemas.  
"A, aku tidak bersama Sasuke. Ponselnya rusak", jawabku singkat.  
"_Tolong cari Sasuke dan pastikan dia baik-baik saja!_", tegas Itachi-san.  
"Se, sebenarnya ada apa?", aku merasakan kecemasan yang dirasakan Itachi-san.  
"_Ah, maaf aku telah meneriakimu. Aku sangat cemas dengan adikku_",  
"Sasuke kenapa?", tanyaku.  
"_Tadi aku dapat info bahwa Sasuke datang ke kantor. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang telah diperbuat Sasuke hingga Otou-san marah dan mengusirnya. Sasuke pasti sangat kecewa, padahal tadi pagi dia sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti beberapa test dari Otou-san. Kalau saja saat itu aku ada di Konoha, mungkin aku akan menghiburnya_", jelas Itachi-san merasa bersalah.  
"Baiklah! Aku akan mencarinya! Itachi-san tenang saja! Aku akan menjaganya!", janjiku.  
"_Arigatou, Naruto! Aku percayakan Sasuke padamu!_",

Setelah percakapan kami selesai, aku langsung berlari menuju asrama. Aku berharap Sasuke ada di asrama, dan dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

_"Aku sakit, Dobe~",_

Damn! Mengapa 3 kata tersebut terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku!

Seharusnya aku mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sakit yang dimaksud bukan sakit di tubuh karena terluka ataupun berdarah, melainkan sakit pada perasaan yang tidak bisa terlihat oleh siapapun.

* * *

Sesampainya di asrama.  
Aku langsung membuka pintu, karena aku tahu Sasuke tidak pernah mengunci kamar asrama.  
Jreng jeng jeng! Pintunya terbuka! Seperti dugaanku.

Ketika memasuki kamar, aku disuguhkan dengan alunan musik menyesakkan, favorite Sasuke ketika sedih. Tebak, musik apakah itu?  
Ya! Despair! Lagu galau kesukaan Sasuke.

Suasana kamar sangat berantakan, kertas-kertas berserakan dimana-mana, buku-buku yang disobek-sobek, beberapa uang juga tercecer dimana-mana, Manda -laptop Sasuke-, tergeletak di lantai. Bisa aku pastikan bahwa Manda telah dibanting oleh tuannya.

"SASUKEEEE!", teriakku kesal melihat kerusuhan yang dibuat Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah mendengar suara shower dari kamar mandi.

"Sasuke!", teriakku sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal.

Aku sangat terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang sedang tergeletak di lantai dengan shower menyirami tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Dengan cepat aku mematikan shower tersebut.  
"Sasuke!", panggilku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

Tidak ada respon. Tubuh dan wajahnya pucat, suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin.

"Ng?", guman Sasuke.  
"Sasuke!", panggilku.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya perlahan.  
"Aku tertidur~", gumannya sambil memberdirikan tubuhnya.  
"Baka! Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu!", omelku.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.  
"Aku sedang bertapa~ jangan mengangguku, Dobe~", katanya pelan.  
"Jangan gila, please!", ketusku.

Aku membuka kancing kemejanya dengan paksa. Dia harus mengganti pakaiannya. Dia tampak menggigil.

"Jangan perkaos aku~", lirih Sasuke sambil mendorong pelan tubuhku, kemudian dia merapatkan kemejanya yang membuat dada ratanya terekspos barusan.  
"Pakaianmu basah! Kau bisa sakit nanti!",  
"Aku sudah terlanjur sakit~",  
"Kau ingin melepas pakaianmu sendiri atau aku yang melakukannya!", bentakku.  
"Aku ingin kau pergi! Pergi dari sini! Pergi sejaaaaaaaaauuh mungkin!",

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.  
"Lepaskan pakaianmu, aku akan ambil pakaian kering untukmu", perintahku.  
"Aku beri waktu 1 menit untukmu, kalau kau masih belum melepas pakaianmu. Jangan salahkan aku untuk memperkaosmu, Uchiha Bakasuke!", ancamku sambil melempar handuk ke wajahnya.  
"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!", protesnya.

Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal.

* * *

Setelah memaksa Sasuke berganti pakaian.

"Mengapa kau mematikan laguku?", tanya Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambut pantat ayamnya.  
"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan memutar lagu itu ketika ada aku", jawabku.  
"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan ke sini!", cibirnya.  
"Kalau aku tidak ke sini, mungkin kau sudah ada di rumah sakit!", omelku.

Sasuke melempar handuk ke wajahku. Dengan santai dia menelungkupkan diri di ranjangnya.  
"Keringkan rambutku!", perintahnya.  
"Cih!", cibirku.

Aku duduk di atas punggungnya.  
"Akh! Kau berat Dobe!", protes Sasuke.

Tanpa menghiraukannya, aku mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kau menyebalkan, teme!",  
"Aku menggemaskan! Catat itu di otakmu, Dobe!", bantah Sasuke tidak suka.  
"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Tahukah kau bahwa kau telah menyeretku dalam kegilaan yang kau buat ini",  
"Aku sakit, Dobe~ Aku sakit sendirian, tidak ada yang peduli padaku~", lirihnya.  
"Kau sakit apa? Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu, aku kan calon dokter", bujukku supaya dia mau berbagi masalah denganku.  
"Aku tidak tahu aku sakit apa. Rasanya sangat sakit, sehingga aku ingin marah",  
"Sakit hati?", tanyaku.  
"Mungkin. Apa lagi kaulah penyebab utamanya! Kau tidak mau menolongku, kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku~", tuduhnya.  
"Maafkan aku~", ngalahku.

Sebenarnya kaulah yang sering menyakitiku, Sasuke~

"Aku tidak kompeten, aku tidak pandai bahasa Inggris atau Mandarin, aku bahkan tidak mengerti istilah bisnis dan perbankan, apa aku bisa mengelolah perusahaan seperti aniki?", curhat Sasuke.  
"Jangan pesimis, kau butuh banyak belajar lagi. Aku yakin kau bisa seperti Itachi-san yang hebat itu!", hiburku.  
"Hn! Aku butuh waktu dan kesempatan, tapi Otou-san tidak mau memberikannya padaku, dia mengusirku dan memperingatkanku untuk tidak datang ke kantor lagi.. Huhuhuhu... Aku dimarahi dan diusir orang tuaku sendiri, Dobe~ Huhuhuhu... Ini tidak adil...", curhatnya sambil berpura-pura menangis imut.

Aku menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk.  
"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Jangan ber-huhuhuhu terus. Tidak masalah kok kalau kau ingin menangis benaran, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu",

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya.  
"Hoaam~ bolehkah aku tidur sebentar?", tanyaku.  
"Hn!",

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, samar-samar kudengar suara isakan Sasuke.

Sasuke, kuharap dengan menangis, rasa sakitmu sedikit berkurang.  
Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku ini payah!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, masih di kamar asrama.

"Dobe?", panggil Sasuke telah terbangun.  
"Ohayou, Sasuke!", sahutku.  
"Kau sedang apa?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Membereskan kamarmu", jawabku.  
"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot merekatkan kembali buku-buku yang sobek itu", Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia memijit keningnya.  
"Kepalamu pusing?", tanyaku.  
"Buang saja buku-buku itu ke tong sampah! Aku tidak membutuhkannya!", perintahnya.  
"Teme! Ini buku perpustakaan, bagaimana kau tega membuangnya! Dimana rasa tanggung jawabmu!", omelku.  
"Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Yang itu sudah sobek dan tidak layak pakai!", katanya dengan cuek.  
"Teme! Tolong hargai barang-barangmu! Jangan kau rusak sesuka hatimu! Aku tahu kau anak orang kaya, tapi please! Jangan keterlaluan seperti ini!",  
"Cukup, Dobe! Jangan mengaturku!", bentak Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan nasihatku.  
"Mengapa kau keras kepala, teme!",  
"Jangan salahkan aku! Ini salah Otou-san! Dia selalu memberiku uang yang melimpah, dia menyuruhku menikmati masa mudaku dan bersenang-senang. Sebagai konsekuensinya aku dicoret dari hak waris perusahaan Uchiha, itulah alasannya mengapa dia tidak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk belajar bisnis. Tidak ada peluang untuku!", curhat Sasuke, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Apa benar yang kau katakan itu, Sasuke? Papamu tidak mungkin berpikiran seperti itu.

Sasuke bangkit dan turun dari ranjang.  
"Aku mau mandi!",  
"Teme~",  
"Setelah mandi, aku mau makan sekenyang mungkin, lalu melakukan perawatan ala keraton, dan shopping sepuas mungkin, berkeliling-keliling sampai aku mati kelelahan. Aku ingin beli ponsel yang mahal, yang canggih dan juga tahan banting!", seringai Sasuke.  
"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, teme~",  
"Kau mau ikut? Kita akan bersenang-senang, Dobe!", ajak Sasuke.  
"Teme! Berhenti berfoya-foya! Aku tidak suka!",  
"Jangan melarangku, aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup, seperti yang diperintahkan Otou-san", kata Sasuke sebelum dia memasuki kamar mandi.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ayah dan anak Uchiha ini.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Sasuke memberiku sebuah tablet baru berwarna orange.  
"Kau suka? Ini limited edition!", kata Sasuke pamer.  
"Punyaku berwarna dark blue! Tablet kita kembaran! Yeeey!", sambungnya sambil memamerkan tablet miliknya.  
"Kau terlalu berlebihan!", aku mengembalikan tablet itu padanya.  
"Kau tidak suka?", tanya Sasuke kecewa.  
"Aku tidak suka, sangat tidak suka!", ketusku.

Dia benar-benar menghambur-hamburkan uang!

"Katakan apa yang kau suka?",  
"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa darimu!", tolakku.  
"Kau menyebalkan!", maki Sasuke sambil melempar tablet orange itu ke arahku.

Dengan sigap aku menangkap barang mahal dan limited edition itu.  
"Teme! Ini barang mahal! Jangan main lempar!",  
"Aku tidak peduli!", Sasuke berlari meninggalkanku.

Dasar Bakasuke!

"Sebaiknya kukembalikan saja pada Itachi-san", pikirku.

Ya, daripada kukembalikan pada Bakasuke. Aku yakin dia pasti akan melemparnya ke tong sampah.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review, please ^^v


	11. Chapter 11 : Move on

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 11/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

"Sasu kenapa?" "SASUKE KENAPAAAA?" "SI UKE KEEENAAAFFA?"  
Mungkin chapter ini bisa sedikit menjelaskan tentang keadaan sasUKE, atau bisa jadi malah tambah riwet dan penasaran karena tidak jelas.  
Gomen untuk alur yg tidak jelas dan status sasUKE yang masih dan tetap berkabut.  
Hontou ni gomennasai #bowbarengsasUKE

Chapter ini ada slight NaruGaa lho.

* * *

Di cafe kampus.

Itachi-san menatap tablet berwarna orange di hadapannya.  
"Sasuke memberimu ini?", tanya Itachi-san meyakinkanku.  
"Hn!", anggukku.  
"Dan kau tidak mau menerimanya?", tanya Itachi-san lagi.  
"Hn! Itu barang mahal, aku tidak pantas menerimanya", jawabku.  
"Sasuke memberimu ini, tapi kau malah mengembalikannya padaku", Itachi-san tertawa pelan.  
"Aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya pada Sasuke, aku tahu dia pasti akan membanting ataupun membuang tablet tersebut. Dan aku sudah bosan melihatnya melihatnya melakukan itu", cibirku, aku berharap Itachi-san mau menerima alasanku ini.

Itachi-san tersenyum.  
"Mengembalikan ini padaku, tidak menjamin bahwa Sasuke akan membantingnya lho",  
"Aku menyerahkan ini pada Itachi-san, itu karena aku yakin kau bisa mencegah Sasuke untuk membantingnya",  
"Mengapa tidak kau terima saja? Sasuke sudah membelikannya untukmu, dia pasti punya alasan untuk memberimu ini", bujuk Itachi-san  
"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, Itachi-san. Alasan Sasuke membeli ini hanya untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang, dan aku... tidak suka", tolakku.  
"Anggap saja ini hadiah untukmu karena sudah direpotkan oleh Sasuke",  
"Aku tahu Sasuke itu merepotkan, tapi ini terlalu mahal, Itachi-san~", kataku dengan nada sedikit memelas.  
"Aniki~", Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk leher Itachi-san dari belakang.

Itachi-san tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Sasuke. Sasuke merasa senang diperlakukan seperti itu.  
"Dasar bocah!", ejekku.  
"Kau iri padaku karena kau anak tunggal!", ejek Sasuke balik.

Ejekan Sasuke membuatku tertohok. Ya, aku memang anak tunggal.

"Sasuke!", tegur Itachi-san dan seseorang bersamaan.

Sasuke melepaskan jeratannya dari leher Itachi-san, dia menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata ada Neji.  
"Kau tidak melupakanku kan?", tanya Neji yang dari tadi tidak diperhatikan keberadaannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pada Neji.  
Damn! Sasuke kau manis sekali! Tersenyumlah padaku juga!

"Aniki, ini Neji. Neji, ini aniki", Sasuke memperkenalkan Neji secara singkat.  
"Hyuuga Neji", sapa Neji sambil memberi hormat.  
"Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal!",

Setelah sesi perkenalan, aku memberanikan diri untuk berpamitan.  
"Dobe!", seru Sasuke yang mengejarku di belakang.  
"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu!', cibirku.  
"Kau melupakan ini!", Sasuke meletakkan tablet orange di tanganku.  
"Ini bukan punyaku!", tolakku.  
"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh membuangnya!",  
"Gah! Teme!",  
"Tolong hargai uang yang telah aku keluarkan untuk membeli itu!", tegasnya.

Percuma membantahnya terus, bisa-bisa dia marah dan membanting tablet ini.  
"Baiklah! Akan kucicil pembayarannya tiap bulan! Sankyuu, telah banyak, banyak, baaaaaanyak merepotkanku!", omelku.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Kantin kampus.

10 October...  
Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.  
Aku berharap hubunganku dengan Sasuke membaik, tapi ternyata tidak ada kemajuan, hubungan kami malah semakin memburuk.

Sasuke mulai cuek padaku, dia juga semakin berani bermesrah-merahan dengan Neji di hadapanku, kalau mereka bermesrahan di belakangku sih tidak masalah. Ini di depanku! Dan aku sangat cemburu!

Aku juga tidak mau kalah darinya! Aku juga bisa bermesrah-mesrahan dengan Gaara, karena kami memang Teman Tetap Mesrah. Dan Gaarapun sangat memahami kondisiku, Gaara berakting layaknya uke yang manis untukku.

Damn! Kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa aku malah jadian dengan Gaara!

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?", tanya Gaara membuyarkan lamunanku.  
"Haah!", seruku melongo.  
"Daripada bermain pacar-pacaran lebih baik kita berpacaran saja?", saran Gaara.  
"I, itu...", aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa?  
"Aku tahu kau mencintai dia, tapi dia sudah ada yang punya. Kau harus move on, move on, bro!", bujuk Gaara dengan semangat pendemo.  
"Aku masih dan tetap mencintainya, sulit bagiku untuk move on. Tapi... akan kucoba...", aku tersenyum pada Gaara.  
"Kau menerimaku?", tanya Gaara girang.  
"Ya, kita jalankan saja. Mohon bimbingannya", anggukku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Gaara tersenyum gemas. Dia manis, tapi Sasuke jauh lebih manis. Ah, tidak! Sasuke tidak ada manis-manisnya lagi! Dia menyebalkan! Tapi aku merindukannya~

"Aha! Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu! Aku ada hadiah special untukmu! Nanti sore jam 4, kutunggu di taman timur ya! Bye koi!", seru Gaara.

Aku harus move on. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan Sasuke lagi. Semoga aku bisa menjalani hubungan serius dengan Gaara.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, hari dimana aku akan memulai kembali kisah cintaku dengan orang yang baru juga. Doakan aku ya kawan !

* * *

Sore hari di taman timur, tempat yang dijanjikan Gaara.

"Apa aku telat?", tanya Gaara.  
"Tidak! Kau tepat waktu...sayang~", aku mencoba untuk memanggil Gaara dengan panggilan mesrah.

Gaara tersenyum dan langsung memelukku. Beruntung taman timur selalu sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat adegan dua lelaki saling berpelukan ini.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu, tapi tolong tunggu sebentar", bisik Gaara.  
"Apa itu? Aku penasaran. Hehehee", cengirku.  
"Aku menunggu moment yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya",  
"Sepertinya itu kado yang special", tebakku.  
"Tentu saja! Ini sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari",  
"Wah! Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya", aku memeluk Gaara dengan erat, aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diberikannya.  
"Terus peluk aku, dan jangan lepas sebelum aku melepaskanmu duluan", perintah Gaara sambil memelukku semakin erat.  
"Ga, Gaara, kau tidak sedang mengancamku kan?", tanyaku merasa aneh dengan cara Gaara memelukku.

Gaara hanya tertawa pelan. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

"It's show time, baby~", bisik Gaara.

Gaara mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatapku dengan intens.  
"Ikuti perintahku", bisik Gaara.

Gaara membelai rambut pirangku dengan lembut.  
"Tetap memelukku", perintah Gaara pelan.  
"Baiklah, lalu?",  
"Pejamkan kedua matamu, lalu ikuti instruksi berikutnya", jelas Gaara.  
"Kau ingin menciumku?", tebakku.  
"Pejamkan dan kau akan tahu",  
"Baiklah!",

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Gaara.

_Chuuuu~_  
Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirku.

Gaara pasti menciumku. Apa aku harus membalasnya? Ya, aku harus meresponnya.

Belum sempat aku merespon, Gaara sudah menjauhkan bibirnya dariku.

"Buka matamu", perintah Gaara.

Aku langsung membuka kedua mataku, kulihat Gaara sedang berseringai.

Apa maksud seringaimu itu, Gaara?

"Balas ciumanku~", perintah Gaara sepelan mungkin.  
"Hn!", anggukku.

Aku menarik dagu Gaara kemudian mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Kau brengsek, Dobe!", teriak seseorang yang kukenal.

Dengan cepat aku menghadap ke belakang, kulihat Sasuke sedang memandangku dengan tatapan kematian, aura di tubuhnya terasa menyeramkan.

"Sa, Sasuke...", cengirku ketakutan, sejak kapan Sasuke ada di belakangku?  
"Aku membencimu!", ketus Sasuke sambil melempar sesuatu ke wajahku.

Dengan sigap aku menangkap sesuatu yang kecil itu sebelum mengenai wajahku.

Sebuah gantungan mini berbentuk rubah berekor 9 dengan bulu berwarna orange?

"Intruksi selanjutnya", Gaara mulai bersuara.

Aku hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Gaara di sini.  
"Kejar dia. Tanyakan padanya mengapa dia memarahimu 'brengsek'? Mengapa dia membencimu? Dan mengapa dia kabur begitu saja? Sana! Cari tahu!", perintah Gaara.  
"Ga, Gaara...", aku tidak percaya ternyata Gaara sengaja merencanakan ini.  
"Maafkan aku~", lirihku.

Aku segera berlari mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

Beruntung Sasuke larinya lambat, jadi aku tidak kehilangan jejak.

Aku mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri menopang diri di dinding gedung, dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Sasuke?", panggilku.  
"Pergi~", lirihnya.  
"Mengapa kau memarahiku 'brengsek'?", tanyaku.  
"Kau... memang brengsek~",  
"Mengapa kau membenciku?",  
"Karena kau menyakitiku!", ketusnya.  
"Aku menyakitimu?", tanyaku.

Sasuke terjongkok, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.  
"Aku sakit, Dobe~ dan ini karenamu~ kau menyakitiku~ kau terus menyakitiku~", lirih Sasuke.

Aku berjongkok, menyamakan posisiku dengan Sasuke.  
"Apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga kau tersakiti?", aku menyingkirkan poni Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya.  
"Jangan sentuh aku!", Sasuke menepis kuat tanganku, dengan cepat dia menutupi wajahnya kembali dengan poni.  
"Come on, Sasuke~ Jelaskan padaku~", rengekku sambil menguncang-guncang lutuk Sasuke.  
"Aku sakit saat kau bersama si panda itu!", jelas Sasuke.

Panda? O, maksudnya Gaara?

"Kau cemburu?", godaku.  
"Tidak tahu!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Iyaa! Kau pasti cemburu!", tegasku.  
"Aku tidak tahu! Rasanya sakit melihat kau dekat dengannya! Rasanya ingin...", tubuh Sasuke bergetar kuat.  
"Huhuhuhuuu~ Kau menyakitiku~ kau menyakitiku, Dobeee~", Sasuke berhuhuhuhu sambil meninju brutal ke arahku.

Aku mencengkram kedua tanganya supaya tidak mengenai wajahku.  
"Kau mencintaiku?", aku memelukknya.  
"Aku membencimu~", jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke memelukku, dia mencengkram kaos belakangku dengan kuat.  
"Aku membencimu~ sangat membencimu~", lirih Sasuke.  
"Aku mencintaimu, saaaangat mencintaimu!", balasku.  
"Kau selalu bermesrahan bersama si panda itu. Kau tidak peduli padaku lagi, kau selalu tidak menghiraukanku, kau juga selalu marah-marah padaku, aku memanggilmu dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengar. Kau tahu aku sangat sakit, sangat sakit diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu!", Sasuke mencurahkan semua isi hatinya dalam pelukanku.

Aku membelai rambut pantat ayamnya.  
"Aku sengaja bermesrahan dengan Gaara, karena aku cemburu melihatmu bermesrahan dengan Neji. Maaf kalau aku terkesan tidak peduli dan cuek terhadapmu, ini aku lakukan agar aku bisa melupakanmu. Aku marah karena kau selalu menarik perhatianku, kalau aku terus melihatmu, bagaimana aku bisa move on?", jelasku.  
"Kau membenciku, aku tahu itu",  
"Aku membencimu, tapi rasa cintaku mengalahkan semuanya",  
"Berhenti bergombal gembel!", Sasuke meninju dadaku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, tolong beri aku kepastian!",

Aku menarik dagu Sasuke dan menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku terus melumat bibirnya.  
Come on, Sasuke! Balas aku! Kalau kau tetap tidak mau membalasku, aku terpaksa harus menyerah sepenuhnya.

Hampir saja aku menyerah dan melepaskan ciumanku, karena Sasuke hanya diam saja.  
Tapi, aku merasakannya!

Ooh! Jashin! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke meresponku!

Sasuke melumat bibirku, lidahnya menggelitik bibirku. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, dengan mudah aku memasuki mulutnya. Bermain-main dengan lidah Sasuke.

Hey, Sasuke! Akhirnya kau mendengarkanku!

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Wah, ini udah chapter 11, tapi masih belum menunjukkan kejelasan tentang sasUKE dan keluarganya.  
Apa sebaiknya saya ganti sudut pandang aja ya?  
tapi ini bakal melenceng dari misi saya yang rencananya mau bikin full sudut pandang Naruto.

Aduh~ Galaw saya #peluksasUKE


	12. Chapter 12 : Truth

[Chaptered]  
Title : You Can't Hear  
Chapter : 12/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Fish Leong - Can't Hear

* * *

Neji galaw untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ayey!

* * *

"Sasuke?", panggil seseorang dari belakang kami.

Dengan cepat aku menghentikan ciumanku dengan Sasuke. Pandangan kami beralih ke sumber suara.

"Ne, Neji...", Sasuke mendorongku menjauh darinya. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Neji.

Neji menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka, ya, dia cemburu.  
"Bisakah kau jelaskan se-mu-a-nya padaku, Sasuke?", tanya Neji penuh penekanan.

Sasuke hanya menunduk diam, dia bingung harus berkata apa?  
"A, akan kujelaskan!", selaku sambil menghampir mereka.  
"Aku tidak memintamu, Naruto!", bentak Neji.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Neji marah dan membentak.  
"Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Sasuke!', bentakan Neji membuat Sasuke semakin takut untuk bersuara.  
"Jangan berteriak pada Sasuke!", marahku.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, aku menunggu penjelasan darimu!", Neji kembali membentak Sasuke.  
"Maafkan aku", kata Sasuke pelan sambil menunduk.  
"Tatap aku ketika berbicara!", ketus Neji.  
"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu itu, Hyuuga Neji?", aku tidak suka Neji terus berbicara keras dengan Sasuke.  
"Tatap aku!", Neji tetap berteriak pada Sasuke, dia tidak menghiraukanku.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menatap Neji yang sedang marah.  
"Maafkan aku, Neji...", lirih Sasuke, "Kurasa... aku menyukai Dobe",

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?", tanya Neji tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.  
"Aku menyukaimu!", tegas Sasuke cepat.  
"Lalu?",  
"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku juga bisa menyukai Dobe", cibir Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya, lirikan matanya mengarah padaku.  
"Kau pilih aku atau dia?", tanya Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahku.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.  
"Aku bingung, Neji~", lirih Sasuke.  
"Aku, atau dia?", tanya Neji lagi.  
"Tidak tahu~", jawab Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke tertunduk sambil meremas celananya. Dia tampak gugup dan bingung.  
Come on, Sas! Say you love me dan masalah selesai! Neji juga tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini, karena dia tidak serius mencintaimu.

"Katakan dengan tegas! Siapa yang kau cintai!", bentak Neji sambil mencengkram pundak Sasuke dengan kuat.  
"Sakit, Neji~", rintih Sasuke.  
"Hentikan, Neji!", marahku.

Aku ingin mendorong Neji agar melepaskan cengkramannya dari pundak Sasuke, tapi Sasuke terlebih dahulu melepaskan diri.

"Maafkan aku, Neji~ Aku mencintai Dobe. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku bisa berpaling darimu", sesal Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, dia takut Neji akan mengamuk dan berubah menjadi Hulk.

Neji menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke.  
"Aku menyukaimu. Meskipun kau telah berubah haluan", Neji tersenyum pada Sasuke, sikap garangnya mendadak luntur.  
"Aku, tetap menyukaimu. Terimakasih telah jujur pada perasaanmu", Neji dengan gemas mencubit pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap Neji keheranan.

"Kita putus, OK?", tanya Neji lembut.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Neji.  
"Maafkan aku, Neji~",  
"Cup cup cup", Neji menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke layaknya menenangkan bayi yang sedang menangis.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, aku tahu pasti dia sebentar lagi akan menangis.

* * *

Malam hari di asrama.

Dari tadi sore hingga sekarang, Sasuke masih betah bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Dia malu untuk menatap wajahku.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?", aku menarik selimutnya dengan paksa.  
"Sampai kau pergi!", ketus Sasuke sambil mencengkram kuat selimutnya.  
"Kau tidak lapar? Ayo, kutraktir kau makan ramen!", bujukku.  
"Aku tidak boleh makan ramen!", tolak Sasuke.

Tumben sekali dia menolak ajakan makan ramen.

"Kau tidak suka ramen?", tanyaku.  
"Neji melarangku untuk makan ramen. Ramen itu berlemak, tidak sehat!", jawab Sasuke.

Neji, Neji~ Sasuke itu perlu lemak, apa kau tidak melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kurus ini?

"Kita makan yang lain saja!", bujukku lagi.  
"Tidak mau, aku mau kau pergi!", usir Sasuke.  
"Come on, Sas! Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Mengapa harus malu?", aku menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Sasuke.  
"Menjauh dariku, Dobe! Kau berat!", Sasuke mendorong-dorong tubuhku.

Aku memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping.  
"Kau mencintaiku kan?", tanyaku.  
"Maybe", jawab Sasuke ambigu.  
"No maybe, Sasuke~", rengekku.

Aku berpindah posisi menghadap ke depan Sasuke, kemudian aku menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke hingga pandangan kami saling bertemu.  
"Aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?", kataku sambil menatap wajah manis Sasuke.  
"...Hn...", guman Sasuke.  
"Hey, Uchiha Sasuke! Si Dobe ini mencintaimu. Apakah kau dengar?", teriakku usil.  
"Dobe!", ejek Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Dan aku kembali menarik selimutnya.  
"I love you, I love you, I loveeeee youuuu!", beoku sambil menatap wajahnya.

Sasuke menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kutebak. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum mentari. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi kiriku.

"Neji bahkan lebih mulus darimu", sindir Sasuke.  
"Temeeee~", aku menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari pipiku.

_Plup_  
Sasuke menepuk pelan kedua sisi pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa wajah jelek ini selalu ada di pikiranku?", Sasuke menekan gemas pipiku dengan telapak tangannya, sehingga bibirku mengkerucut.

Aku menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahku, aku tidak mau Sasuke mengacak-ngacak wajahku.

"Aku memang jelek, tapi kau suka kan?", godaku.

Sasuke langsung berbalik badan untuk menghindari tatapan dariku. Aku menarik bahu Sasuke agar dia menatapku kembali, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke terus menghindariku.

"Kau mencintaiku?", tanyaku.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menoleh ke samping, menghindari tatapanku. Aku duduk di perut Sasuke, kemudian aku mencengkram kedua tangannya yang hendak mendorongku supaya menjauh darinya. Aku menempelkan keningku ke kening Sasuke, hidung kami saling menyenggol. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang hangat.

"Kau mencintaiku, Uchiha Bakasuke?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Narudobe", jawab Sasuke pelan.

Wajahnya merona, sangat manis. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya sekarang.

Aku mengecup bibir Sasuke. Sasuke membalas ciumanku. Aku menekan kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, aku tidak ingin ciuman ini berakhir.

* * *

Keesokkan paginya.

"Ng~", erangan Sasuke mulai terbangun.  
"Ohayou, Sasu-koi!", sapaku sambil menoel-noel pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya.  
"Kau tidak ada kelas pagi ini?", tanyaku.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan tidurnya.  
"Dasar pemalas!", aku menarik hidungnya dengan gemas.

Sasuke tidak merespon, cepat sekali dia tertidur.

"Love You~", aku mengecup bibirnya.

Setelah berpamitan, aku langsung pulang ke rumah Shikamaru untuk mengambil buku dan mengganti pakaian.

* * *

Setelah sampai di kampus, aku berpapasan dengan Gaara.  
Gaara mengkerucutkan bibirnya, dia pasti kesal karena aku tidak menghubunginya kemarin.  
"Maafkan aku, Gaara~", pintaku memelas.  
"Ponselmu bahkan tidak aktif ketika kuhubungi, padahal aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua", cibir Gaara.

Aku hanya tercengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Well, noprob! Kita putus! BTW, Apakah kau suka kadonya?", tanya Gaara.

Aku berpikir sejenak.  
"Kado?", tanyaku.  
"Sebagai sahabat, aku mungkin tidak bisa memberimu kado yang special. Tapi aku yakin kau menginginkan kado yang special darinya. Kau menginginkan cintanya, dan aku tahu bahwa dia akan memberikan cintanya padamu", jelas Gaara tersenyum.  
"Mengapa kau bisa seyakin itu?", aku kagum dengan perkataan Gaara yang begitu yakin.  
"Meskipun aku telah putus dengan Neji, tapi komunikasi kami tidak pernah putus. Neji menyadari bahwa Sasuke mencintaimu. Nah di hari ulang tahunmu ini, kami membuat rencana untuk menyatukan kalian. Then, see? Rencana kami berhasil, bukan?",

Aku sangat terharu dengan usaha mereka untuk mengembalikan Sasuke kepadaku. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari rencana mereka ini.

"Arigachuu, Gaara! Itu kado terindah yang pernah kudapat!", seruku sambil memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

Gaara langsung mendorongku menjauh darinya.  
"Kalau dia melihatnya, dia bisa cemburu!", omel Gaara.  
"Hehehe...", cengirku.  
"Haaah~ Masalah kalian sudah selesai. Berikutnya tinggal menunggu Neji kembali padaku", Gaara bernafas lega.  
"Mengapa kau harus menunggu Neji lagi? Bukankah Neji telah kembali padamu?", tanyaku heran.

Gaara menggeleng.  
"Neji butuh waktu untuk bergalau", jelas Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Bergalau? Apa yang terjadi dengan Neji? Apa dia belum bisa melepas Sasuke? Atau dia sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Gaara?

* * *

Aku bertemu dengan Neji yang sedang duduk sendirian di pojok kantin kampus.

"Yo, Neji!", sapaku.

Aku langsung mengambil tempat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Neji.

"Yo, Naru!", sahut Neji.  
"Sedang apa?", tanyaku basa-basi.  
"Berpikir", jawab Neji.  
"Kau masih mengingat kejadian kemarin?", tanyaku langsung.  
"Hn!", Neji mengangguk pelan.

Aku yakin Neji masih keberatan untuk putus dengan Sasuke.  
"Kau menyukai Sasuke?", tanyaku menyelidik.

Neji hanya mengangguk.  
"Kau serius?", tanyaku.  
"Rasanya aneh ya. Awalnya aku tidak serius dengannya, tapi setelah berpacaran dengannya, aku merasa bahwa aku serius mencintainya... Hehehehe...", Neji tertawa hambar.

Aku menatap Neji dengan pandangan tidak percaya.  
"Aku mencintainya, Naru~ huhuhu~", rengek Neji sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Neji telah terkontaminasi dengan gaya manja Sasuke.

"Aku mencintainya, tapi aku harus rela melepaskannya, karena kutahu orang yang dicintainya adalah kau", jelas Neji.  
"Benarkah?",  
"Dia selalu membicarakan tentangmu, kadang dia suka menjelek-jelekkanmu", jelas Neji.

Dasar Bakasuke!

"Kadang juga dia memujimu walau sedikit",

Kau bisa memujiku juga ternyata... Hehehee...

"Saat kencanpun dia bisa memikirkanmu. Kau ingat waktu itu aku mengajaknya ke pantai, dia membelikanmu cindera mata berupa kalung dengan bandul sapphire?", curhat Neji.  
"Hn! Dia bilang warna bandulnya sama seperti warna mataku", jawabku.  
"Dia tidak membelikan untukku juga~", cibir Neji.  
"Hehehee..", cengirku.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana aku meletakkan kalung tersebut ya?

"Setiap kali kami berkencan, dia pasti membelikan sesuatu untukmu", Neji menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.  
"Dia hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang saja", akuku, jujur aku tidak suka sikap Sasuke yang suka memberiku barang yang aneh-aneh.  
"Kurasa dia hanya menganggapku kakak ketimbang pacar",  
"Haah?",  
"Aku yakin itu setelah melihat Itachi-san. Secara fisik aku memang mirip dengan Itachi-san",

Ya, kalian memang mirip.

"Ketika Sasuke bermanja-manja dengan Itachi-san, barulah aku menyadari bahwa sikap manjanya terhadapku adalah sikap manja seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Kurasa aku terkena karma. Dulu aku selalu memperlakukannya seperti Hinata-chan, dan sekarang dia memperlakukanku seperti Itachi-san. Mirisnya. Selama berpacaran, dia bahkan tidak pernah menciumku di sini", Neji menunjuk bibirnya.  
"Setidaknya dia pernah mencium pipimu. Dan kau juga pernah menciumnya di bibir!", protesku.  
"Hn! Kau benar~ Aku memang pernah mencium bibirnya, tapi aku ingin dia menciumku terlebih dahulu~", lirih Neji.  
"Kau harus kembali pada Gaara secepatnya!", paksaku.

Neji menggeleng.  
"Aku ragu apakah aku bisa mencintai Gaara seperti dulu lagi?",  
"Kau!",  
"Aku memang brengsek. Kau boleh memukulku", Neji menatapku dengan sendu, seperti ingin menangis, tapi menangis karena apa?

Neji melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlanjur mencintai Sasuke~", lirih Neji.  
"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?",  
"Aku juga tidak tahu~ Tiba-tiba saja dia telah meracuni pikiranku. Mungkin karena dia manis? Atau mungkin karena senyuman polosnya? Aduuuh! Aku galau, Naru~",

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut panjang Neji, ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh rambutnya.  
"Jangan membuat Gaara menunggumu terlalu lama",  
"Maafkan aku, Naru~",  
"Kau tidak salah",

Aku tersenyum pelan.  
"Arigatou, Neji~ Kau telah menjaga Sasuke dengan baik selama aku tidak ada. Maaf kalau aku telah mencuri Sasuke darimu", hiburku, apa benar akulah yang telah mencuri Sasuke dari Neji?

Neji menaikkan sedikit kepalanya, hingga dia bisa melihatku.  
"Bahagiakan Sasuke, jangan menyakitinya, karena dia sangat sensitif", pesan Neji.  
"Kalimatmu ini seperti seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya saja. Kau memang cocok jadi kakaknya", godaku.  
"Kumohon, jaga Sasuke dengan baik. Awasi pola makannya, jangan membuatnya melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan", pesan Neji lagi.  
"Ckckck! Kau bahkan seperti orang tuanya saja! Hahahaaa", tawaku.  
"Sasuke... Dia sakit parah...", lirih Neji tertunduk.

Perkataan Neji barusan membuatku berhenti tertawa.

Sasuke sakit parah? Damn! Lelucon apa lagi ini! Ini sangat tidak lucu!

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Makin aneh kah ceritanya?  
Gomen kalau romance NaruSasunya hambar.

Review please ^^v


End file.
